Good Girl
by littlebadhero
Summary: Why is it bad if it feels this good? AU, OOC, dirty, dirty Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This 'little' thing which I dared to call One Shot for a long time was originally planned to be my participation for the Forbidden Challenge hosted by the lovely ladies of FSOG Obsessed.**

 **But unfortunately in an other surprising event which totally was unexpected, my procastination somehow stood in my way, so I didn't get to finish this on time. It's still not done, tbh, that's why I am posting a bit already. The rest will follow later (soon, patience, and all that crap).**

 **Since it'll probably end up like 20k words, I decided to post some of it now. Probably gonna divide it into 3 or more pieces. We will see.**

 **Have fun with what I call Stepdaddy C ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Not mine, no money earned, just smut.**

* * *

 **Good Girl**

 **Description:** Why is it bad if it feels this good? One Shot, AU, OOC, dirty, dirty Lemon.

 _ **This story features a relationship between a teenage girl (18 years old) and her parental guardian (not related by blood). If this is a hard limit for you, stop reading now.**_

He remembered the day of their wedding with a sad smile on his face.

Being the gentleman his mother had raised him into, he had made sure that his bride had gotten anything she had wished for that day, giving her carte blanche for everything from something small as the candle holders decorating the guests' tables to something as big as the band playing music for their entertainment. Back then he had been a man deeply and madly in love, someone who was willing to fulfill his woman's every wish, not caring about his own wishes and dreams like the selfless person he was.

Seeing her happy smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she got what she wanted, had been more than enough for him. He had watched her as she planned the big day, her favor for details showing as she noted everything with extreme alertness since she wanted everything to be beyond than perfect, only answering her questions if she ever asked for his opinion, otherwise never stating it out loud. He hadn't bothered to care about small details, he had something big in mind: he was marrying the woman he loved.

His parents hadn't been a fan of her at first. They hadn't forbidden him to marry her, that was not their style, telling him that with a nearly mature age of 26, he was old enough to make important decisions. But he had seen their doubts written on their faces, he had heard their cool voices when they talked to his love, he had seen his mother's tears when they finally made their vows and he could have sworn that she wasn't crying happy tears. They had told him what the reason for their doubts was, he had respected their opinion, but just like they had said he was old enough to make his own decisions.

According to them, the age difference between him and her was worrisome. _Six_ _years is a lot_ , his mum had said with a sad frown on her lips. _She was married once. She is a little too mature for you._ He hadn't understood what his mum was taking about back then. He hadn't seen his love as too old or too mature, he had just seen her as what she was: the joy of his life. It hadn't bothered him that she had been married once or that she had a child from her ex, a girl who only visited them on Christmas over the first 2 years of their marriage, the good years as he liked to call them.

She had been 32 years old when they met, it hadn't bothered them that he was 6 years younger than her, they were both mature adults who knew what they wanted. Their relationship had started like a mild, windy and rainy day, where the rain drops hit the windows gently, alluring you into a lazy day in bed with a warm, tingling feeling in your bones. Hushed conversations and silly smiles had been exchanged between them, the presence of her always relaxing and peaceful. When he was with her, he felt carefree and calm as if nothing was tying him to the world they lived in.

Over the years their relationship and their marriage had been build on bilateral trust. They were a team, they had each others back and they knew they could always rely on each other, no matter what. He was a patient husband, he understood that she was an ambitious business woman who had build her own empire while he played the role of the stay at home husband, being a freelance author meant a lot of time at home for him. They never complained about each others work, she respected his artistic ticks when he locked himself in his office to work on his books, and he dutifully accompanied her to social events like charities and vernissages where her high society friends showed of their wealth.

They had a storybook marriage, a high functioning group work in which everyone was willing to make sacrifices for the sake of the image they had to maintain. For outsiders they were perfect Mr. and Mrs. Grey, the always happy couple who paraded their happiness at social events for nosy eyes to see. They were the talk of the neighborhood of Bellevue's bored housewives and frustrated husbands, their necks craning when the suspiciously perfect couple was close by. A couple like them made you question your own relationship, awakening the undying wish to be as perfect as them just because mankind loved to mistake perfection for happiness.

Sometimes you weren't happy with the perfection you had and sometimes your happiness wasn't perfect.

Nobody knew that better than Christian Grey.

Just four years ago, on this exact day, he had been vowing to love and cherish his wife as long as they both shall live in front their nearest and dearest, thinking that these vows were more than empty words. He had looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him, his love fooled expression mirrored on her beautiful face, his mind clouded with the promises of a happily ever after, his guts full of swirling butterflies, and he had felt sure that she was his fate, his other half.

According to Greek Mythology, the first humans were created with four pieces of each limb and four eyes, lips and noses. The king of the gods of Mount Olympus, Zeus, had been terrified of them. He had seen the great power within them, dreading the day in which they would topple him, so he had cut them in half, leaving them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world in search of their other half, their one true soul mate. Christian had liked to believe that Elena Lincoln was his other half, his soul mate who could complete him.

He was a hopeless romantic, his head high above the clouds when his thoughts wandered off to memories of the past or self-created illusions of the future. Growing up with his nose in books, he had built himself a world made out of words, a life feeling like a self-written sentence with no proper meaning and no ending anytime soon. He had wondered if his death would put an end to what he was forced to call life, maybe his death would have ended his life with an exclamation point, unaware that he was looking for a period which could end his current sentence so he could start a new one.

And with the age of 26, he had found his period in Elena Lincoln, the woman who had started a new sentence, a new life with him.

They had met at a bookstore, his favorite place to find new ideas for his future books, when they had both reached for the same book – _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens -, him planning to reread one of his favorites and her trying to catch his attention. Christian wasn't the most attentive person, he usually got lost in his own thoughts and forgot about his surroundings. That was why he had missed the flirty smiles the lovely blonde had been giving him from across the room where she was seated in a plush armchair, her favorite spot to escape after an exhausting day at work. His mind had been clustered with the novel he was supposed to write, his gray eyes hidden behind his specs focused on the spines of books in front of him, so he hadn't noticed the clean, manicured hand reaching for the same book as him.

One look into her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly the empty words in his life made all sense. She was the dictionary he had needed to understand the world he was living on. Until then his whole life had revolved around his beloved books, crispy pages of words written by various authors, his inspirations, his _raison d'être,_ but that day had turned his life upside down, books not the center of his attention anymore, making place for something new.

Elena Lincoln had been everything he had needed.

She was wise and mature, she didn't fool around and she always said what she thought. For him she was like an open book, one which told you itself without you even trying to read it, making life so much easier for you. Christian was thankful that she didn't play around, he hated hesitation more than he hated some movie adaptions of his favorite books.

She was strong-minded, her natural instinct to get her way stronger than most people's. It was what made her so intimidating, something she definitely made use of at her job, making people fear and respect her. Unyielding and ambitious as she was, it was no wonder that she the head of a successful business, the products of _Esclava_ selling all around the globe had her signature. She had started from the bottom as one of the many assistants of some business tycoon, her main interest to learn as much as she could from him even if that meant she had to bring him his daily coffee or make sure his wife and his mistress were both happy with the presents she had to chose for them. Patience was one of her remarkable strengths, she had endured her boss' weird quirks, earning his respect as she fulfilled her tasks with precision. He hadn't been surprised when years after her departure from his company they had met again, this time as business partners. Elena had built up _Esclava_ with his help, only to buy off his stake for a good price. Now she was the head of a million dollar company, a literal example of what hard work and patience could achieve. _Forbes Magazine_ had described her as a "lavender scented fresh air in the beauty industry" on their latest issue, the copy of that issue hanging on Christian's office's wall right above his desk so he could remind himself what ambition and hard work could make you reach.

She was sensitive, her honesty never brutal. Even though she had no problem of speaking what was on her mind bluntly, she always chose her words precisely so her opponent didn't get hurt. In her own way she cared about people, even strangers, not scared to speak her mind but not voicing her opinion viciously. Underneath the hard shell, underneath the walls she had built up, she had a soft core, the heart of a saint and a kind of love that could be enough for every single person on earth. In her own way she made him realize that being a loving person didn't mean to be weak, her sensitivity wasn't standing in the way of being a strong character, he liked to believe that it made her even stronger.

And most importantly, Elena Lincoln gave him a reason to keep living.

Before they had met life had drained the will to fight for what he wanted out of him and it had gotten worse with each passing day he sat in front of his computer, starring at the blank, white page of what was supposed to be his magnum opus, a piece of his soul left in a book for people to read and to remember him by. All the books he had read, especially the ones by his favorite authors – _Dickens, Hugo, Austen,_ _Brontë, Doyle_ -, had inspired him to put his thoughts on paper, hoping to create something worth to be mentioned even hundred of years after his death. He had hoped to be one of the classics, hoped to leave a trace on this world, something that made people remember that there was once a man called Christian Grey walking on the same earth as them, breathing in the same air, dreaming the same dreams and surviving the same hell.

He was scared of oblivion, to be forgotten, being one of the many faces.

Maybe it was foolish to think that his life had more meaning than anyone else's, maybe it was naive of him to think that life had more in petto than actually visible, but Christian had never been one to criticize himself. He had the remarkable capability to blame others, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find something to blame Elena for.

Elena was too perfect to be guilty of something, he had soon enough found out after they started dating. She never was late, she never misbehaved, she never hurt people intentionally, and she never dared to be anything but perfect. Christian had quickly seen that underneath the tough exterior she was hiding big insecurities, the ache to be perfect visible in her behavior. He had believed that this was another reason to love her. She didn't give him anything to criticize.

But with passing years, everything changed.

The things he had loved about her were now a thorn in his flesh.

Her maturity and her wisdom now made him feel like he wasn't able to compete with her, he felt like she was lecturing him with every word she spoke. He wondered if she even bothered to suppress the pressing need to correct him at any given time or if she simply didn't care about his feelings anymore.

Her ambitions and her enforce ability shadowed over their relationship like a tall tree over a pathetic little puddle. She had priorities and those didn't include him most of the time. It was always about a conference call with an important client or an art gallery opening they needed to attend since she was invited exclusively, whatever came first. She was a business woman first, wife second. Christian couldn't stop feeling like he was just a sloppy second, either.

Her sensitivity and her careful choice of words now made him feel like she was withholding the truth from him as if she thought that he wasn't competent enough to understand her, as if he wasn't important enough to talk with. It probably was ungrateful of him to blame her for her sensitivity, but since the rest of their relationship was shattering to pieces he had no shame to put that fact about her on his list of passive aggression.

After five years of marriage, after five years of keeping his mouth shut because she had other priorities than him, Christian had a lot of suppressed anger in him.

He remembered every event he had accompanied her to where she was the center of attention, people fighting over the chance to actually speak to her while he stood silently beside her, feeling the pitiful looks of every one on him. They had whispered behind his back, calling him a useless part of their society, the no good husband of Elena Lincoln, the failed author, the disappointment. He had endured these events for her, that was expected from him after all, and had put on a polite smile for the people who had no respect for him.

He remembered every holiday he had spent at his parents while she was somewhere on the globe meeting one business tycoon after another, wrapping up important deals or God knew what she was doing. He had felt the pitiful looks of his parents on his face, their we-told-you-not-to-marry-her looks, as they had celebrated Christmas or Thanksgiving, hating every second of it but not daring to change something because it was expected from him to spend holidays with his family.

He remembered every night he had eaten dinner without her because she was once again too busy to come home before 9pm, he had gulped down his bites with disgust as he had remembered that everything in his meals were provided by her. She earned the money, he spent it, making him the disgrace of the neighborhood, the pretty husband who sponged off of his hard-working wife, her young playtoy. He knew that everyone saw him as her trophy, something she could show off but also something to feel ashamed about since he had no success to be proud about.

He had so many things to be angry about, things he could blame others for, but he never bothered to break free out of what felt like a prison to him. Christian also blamed his wife for that, if she wasn't perfect, it would have been easier to leave her.

"Leave me alone!"

The screech shook the house – another thing they owned thanks to Elena -, making Christian look up from the empty document he had been starring at as a door banged somewhere loudly, followed by hasty steps. He looked at the clock on the lower right corner of his laptop, feeling flabbergasted when he realized that he had been starring at his laptop since 10am in the morning. The white digits showed that it was nearly 2pm now.

He had spent another morning with zero productivity, a routine of his. Each day he woke up with the plan to write as many pages as he could write without breaking his fingers, but each day he disappointed himself more and more. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually written something other than a grocery list. Words seemed to have left him, his mind empty and reeking as he tried to write down something, anything at this point, but no matter how long he starred at the white page in front of him, he couldn't produce something. Not to be able to write for a longer period of time was hell on earth for an author, it was like his whole existence had stopped, his words the essential ingredient to get through days and without them he felt like an aimless wanderer in a small, dark room, hitting walls of resistance whenever he dared to walk one step.

"Anastasia, you will not run away from me while we are talking." His wife's firm voice echoed in the hall as she passed his office, stomping towards her daughter's room. Christian knew that a heavy fight would start soon, both females' tones promising trouble. He knew better than to interfere, Elena had made it crystal clear that he wasn't responsible for her daughter's upbringing.

To give them the needed privacy Christian didn't leave his office, his eyes now focusing on the blank page in front of him again, even though his ears were peeked with curiosity and his guts clenched with the fear of what was coming.

"I will do whatever the hell I want." Christian heard Anastasia scream with a booming voice, a few hard bangs against at her door audible for him when his wife started to knock against the wood.

"Unlock the door. Now." Elena fumed, her demanding tone making Christian roll his eyes. She loved to give orders, another thing to be annoyed by.

He listened to their back and forth, giving up completely on writing today since it was clear that the fight between mother and daughter was going to leave a mess he would have to clean up and for that he needed to know as much as possible.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone." Anastasia cried out. Christian knew that Elena wouldn't go away easily without having the talk she wanted.

"Anastasia, I didn't leave work for this childish act. Open the door and let's talk like mature human beings." Elena tried to talk sense into her daughter, making Christian curl his lips. It was impossible to demand maturity from a hot headed girl like Anastasia.

"I am a fucking child, mother. You seem to forget that constantly. Go to work and leave me alone."

To that Christian's wife had no answer to give since Anastasia had hit a nerve.

Elena had been married to Anastasia's father nearly twenty years ago. It had been a typical small town disaster – boy meets girl in High school, girl gets pregnant, both have to drop out of school. While Elena had been pregnant with Anastasia, her boyfriend Linc had started to work as a car mechanic at the local repair shop, his parents outraged because they had wanted him to go to college, but money had been rare and he had a child to take care of. After Anastasia's birth they had gotten married, not because of love, more because it felt like the right thing to do.

Linc had worked hard in order to have food on their table while Elena had cried after the things she lost with her daughter's birth. She had been a bright girl, her grades never below an A, her hopes and dreams for the future crushed thanks to the cute bundle of live in her arms. It had been impossible to hate Anastasia even though she was the reason why she was tied to this town, her wish to escape her personal hell shattered to millions of pieces.

Elena had been lucky, she had people in her life whom she could trust, people who wanted her best. Her parents had been supportive after their first rage had passed, they loved their grandchild immensely. Elena had made use of their love, she had offered them the opportunity to spend more time with the little baby. She wanted to get her High School degree, she wanted to go to college and she wanted her parents' help. The Lincoln's had been thrilled, they had offered their help with joy, only Linc standing in Elena's way now. It had took her a long time to persuade her husband to be supportive of her intentions, she had suspected that he was angry because while she had the opportunity to get a degree, he still had to work to earn money.

If her grandparents' hadn't left her a hefty college fund, Elena never would have been able to afford college tuitions. It was a small wonder that her parents had never touched that money, in the end it was what had made her reach her goals and dreams.

While Elena had been busy with her education, Anastasia was in the custody of her grandparents and her father who was barely around, his days spent at work, his nights spent at the local bar where he drowned his sorrow in Whiskey. He had been trying to be patient, he had been trying to be supportive, but soon enough he felt like suffocating in his own skin. He had a child to take care of, a child he had never wanted, he had a wife who was building up herself a life, a wife who had the freedom to pursuit an education while he had to make sure the bills were paid, he felt misplaced and mostly tired. When Elena graduated from college, he wanted to get divorced. She was more than thrilled, only the baby in her arms making her question her decision. While being married to him and with her parents around she had had someone to take care of Anastasia. Her parents had morals, morals she never had understood, and she knew that they wouldn't support her divorce so easily. They had started forgiving her for her prenuptial child, something frowned upon in their small minded world, it was crystal clear what they would think of her getting divorced. Elena doubted that they would still support her afterward, so she came up with a quick plan.

She hadn't been blind, she knew that her parents loved Anastasia, but so did Linc's parents. It was no wonder that they had wanted Linc to have the custody for Anastasia when he finally got divorced from Elena. She had talked to them, knowing well that they were the only one's who could persuade Linc to apply for custody. Just like her he had also not wanted his one and only child since it symbolized everything they had missed of life itself.

With the age of 25, Elena was a newly divorced college graduate, her 7 year old daughter not standing in her way anymore since she was now staying with her father. Elena got to see her on the weekends, something she even adored, but the rest of her time she spent working her ass off just like she had always wanted to.

Nothing had been standing in the way of her ambitions.

When she had met Christian she had realized that even though she loved her job, it simply didn't make her happy. She had questioned life itself, thinking that happiness couldn't be just about that, it couldn't be just a reputation, it couldn't be just a name or a brand. In Elena's eyes, life needed a meaning and that meaning lay in a person for her. Christian Grey had been the perfect man for her.

He was loyal, never doubting her words and always supportive. Elena had known that she was using his loyalty for her own favor, loving that he always put her first, but at the same time it never felt like it was enough. Sure when they had started dating, she had believed that she finally had found her eternal happiness because he was giving her things Linc had never given her, but four years of marriage had her question her needs. Now she was asking herself if she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone as gutless as Christian Grey.

He had made her remember how it felt to be alive when they had met, making her relax even though her stern character always made her feel guilty when she dared to have a few moments away from work. In her drunken of love state she had told herself that this was the real way to live and love, obvious to the fact that love or life didn't have to feel like a loud firework. Love and life could be calm like a breeze at the beach as the sun went down, but Elena had hoped that a little excitement in her life could make her escape the feeling of never getting enough.

Christian knew that his wife was feeling as miserable as he, he knew that her feeling for him at vanished the moment she had realized that he was a disgrace to her name, he knew that she was as frustrated as him, but he also knew that she was too fixated on perfection to end their picture-perfect example of marriage. He blamed her for giving a single fuck about other people's thoughts, he blamed her for not taking the next step.

With the feeling of suffocating sitting deep in his bones, Christian leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he rested his neck on the back of his old faithful chair – the only thing he had brought from his parents' place to Elena's house when he had moved in. The cushion of it was tattered, the plastic squeaking whenever he moved and its wheels only moving to one side now. He had bought it when he had just graduated from High School, thinking that his dorm room needed a fancy, new chair, something he could sit on while he wrote one of his many novels. It had been impossible for him to say goodbye to his old friend, that was why he had insisted on taking it with him to his new home even though Elena had frowned at the ridiculous old thing her new husband loved so much. Christian always liked to think that it was the only thing that felt like home.

"Christian? Are you in there?"

Elena was lightly knocking on his door, making him open his eyes. He noticed that her voice sounded more calm now, wondering what she had done since Anastasia had put an end to their conversation. He doubted that the hot headed teenage girl had bothered to unlock her door, he could imagine her running up and down in her room while fuming silently. When things got really ugly between her and her mum she also liked to damage anything that she could get her hands on, especially the things her mum had bought her, followed by silent crying as she thought of herself as the unwanted child, the obstacle, _the problem._

Anastasia had grown up with her father and his family until she was 16, her father's parents had died before she even was 10 years old. Linc had remarried after their death, mostly because he had needed someone to help him with the child he barely knew. He hadn't known how to raise her, his parents had taken care of that until then, so a new woman in his life seemed like the best solution. His new wife had been understanding at first, but when Anastasia had started to become a problem with her behavior and her desperate tries to seek her father's attention, she had started to question her marriage with Linc. Things got worse when she had gotten pregnant with her own child, Anastasia only demanding all the attention she liked to give her real child.

Linc had been between a rock and a hard place. On one hand there was his daughter, even if he barely knew her, but on the other hand there was his wife, the woman he had started to love and his unborn child, the new opportunity, someone he could be a good father to. Anastasia had been 16 when her father had told her that she was no longer living with them, she was moving in with her mum and her new husband.

That was the day, Anastasia had realized that nobody wanted her.

Christian stood up, shaking the laziness out of his limbs before he made his way to his office's door. His wife knocked again before he could open the door for her, the way her fist connected with the wood giving away the impatience she was feeling. Christian suppressed an annoyed groan, he hated it when she was impatient with him and he knew that her real trouble was in another room at the same floor, probably destroying her belongings in order to let out steam.

"Yes, dear?" He asked with a polite smile when he got the door, looking into the brown eyes of his wife. Elena was dressed in a black, sharp two piece suit with a silken gray blouse underneath, an emerald green necklace around her long neck. She looked as polished as always, not one single hair out of place. Only her irritated expression showed some human features in her otherwise perfect posture.

A displeased line flattened her lips, her shoulders square as she looked at her husband with a judging look. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was once again locked inside his own four walls, he always blamed his tasks as an author to be in there, but Elena knew that he had a writer's block for months now. She was certain that he was once again hiding from whatever was busying his mind like the coward he was.

"I had to pick up Ana from school. Her principal called me after one of the teachers caught her and her little boyfriend smoking a joint in the restrooms." Elena let out with a clenched jaw, the memory of the embarrassing phone call still fresh in her mind. She had been in an important meeting when Principal Banner had called, interrupting her work but that was nothing unusual with her daughter.

"A joint?" Christian let out with arched brows. He never would have guessed that Anastasia was a smoker.

Elena groaned with an eye roll, the stupidity of her daughter had cost her some nerves and a huge check. The principal had threatened to kick Anastasia out and as always her mum had saved her butt with one of her many pricey checks.

"I don't know what is happening to this child. How could she be so stupid?" Elena muttered, massing her temples as an headache started announcing itself.

"Maybe it was a mistake." Christian mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders, earning a stern look from his wife.

"How can someone mistakenly smoke a joint?" She asked with a lecturing tone, arching one of her perfectly plucked blonde eyebrows at him. Christian tried not to shrink underneath her stare.

"Maybe that little boyfriend of hers forced her." He stuttered, unable to look into her blazing brown eyes. Her nostrils widened as she took deep breaths, trying to understand the logic of her husband.

"How can someone force Ana to do something? She would bite his head of if he dared to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Elena said with a bitter tone, the nickname her mum had given Anastasia leaving her mouth out of the blue. They rarely used it, the death of her mum had saddened them all.

"Also true." Christian noted, remembering all the fights Elena had with her daughter because she denied to do something she was told to.

Elena looked down at the expensive watch around her wrist, cursing underneath her breath when she noticed that she already had spent too much time away from work.

"I have to head back to the office. Mr. Kobayashi is in town and I really want to sign a deal with him. Japan needs to meet the prestige of _Esclava_." Elena said with a triumphant smile tugging at her lips, her mind already back in her office even if she was physically at home.

Christian didn't know how to react to her words, he didn't feel like congratulating her or cheering for her. He wondered if Elena even remembered that they had gotten married today four years ago and if she even cared about it. He certainly didn't.

"Don't wait for me for dinner. I think it will be a late night for me." His wife went on, instinctively leaning forward to put a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek, the task had lost its meaning but it was dutifully done. Christian didn't feel anything when he kissed Elena, in fact he didn't feel anything most of the time he was with her.

He wondered when and how he had become the impassive person that he was, he tried to find someone to blame for, but it seemed like he couldn't remember who or what had caused his emotional state. He only knew that he felt annoyingly melancholic most of the time.

Just when Elena had turned her back to walk away, she remembered something. Her husband hadn't moved from his spot at the door, staring at her with an empty face. Sometimes she wondered what he was hiding behind this expression, suspecting that he had to hide something, even hoping for it so there could be something interesting about him. Otherwise he would be exactly what she thought of him: boring.

"Oh, and don't let Anastasia out. She is not leaving this house today because she has some major thinking to do." Elena narrowed her eyes at him, looking doubtful for a second and making him squirm. She knew that Anastasia had more respect to give to the insecure man in front of her than her own mother, but Elena wasn't sure if Christian would be able to control the angry beast that was Anastasia Lincoln Steele when things got really ugly.

He tried not to snap at her for giving him a doubtful look. He wished he could have the guts to tell her that Anastasia was surprisingly obedient when it came to anyone else than her, the only reason why the teenage girl was revolting was her own mother.

Christian knew better than that, of course.

"Don't worry." He simply said, ignoring his wife's expression and wishing her a great day at the office for the second time that day.

* * *

 **To be continued. Cut due to length.**

 **Thoughts on CG?**

 **Xoxo Melii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Girl**

 **Description:** Why is it bad if it feels this good? One Shot, AU, OOC, dirty, dirty Lemon.

 _ **This story features a relationship between a teenage girl and her parental guardian (not related by blood). If this is a hard limit for you, stop reading now.**_

* * *

(…)

When Elena left, he closed his office's door and leaned against the cold wood with his forehead, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths, his wife's perfume still hanging inside the room and tickling his nostrils. He didn't like the smell of it, it was too heavy for his taste.

His heart pounded fast in his chest, talking to Elena usually had this unpleasant effect on him, as he listened to the silence of the house, only his wife's footsteps audible as she made her way downstairs. The _bang_ of the entry door was hardly audible but his trained ears heard it immediately, just like the soft purr of her car's motor when she started it to drive off. Christian, who spent most of his time in by himself in silence, had memorized the sounds of the house. He knew the sound of every individual door, he knew which floor board squeaked, he knew which heater buzzed particularly loud in the winter.

Even though he didn't own it, he knew this house better than anyone else.

Elena had trusted him with the maintenance of it since she was usually busy with her own work. He was responsible of its annual checkup, the gutter, the garden and its little maze which they had gotten because Elena had a thing for romantic French style gardens, and the care of each room. Christian was certain that Elena only kept him around because he was doing such an excellent job as groundskeeper. In fact she trusted him enough to employ only a maid who worked every second day under Christian's watch, a weekly gardener who took care of Elena's beloved flowers and a few security guards. Otherwise the house was completely under Christian's mercy, he even cooked their meals.

Before Anastasia had moved in with them, Christian had been used to have his meals by himself since it wasn't unusual for Elena to skip dinner time for her work. After a while he had stopped making a dinner for two, knowing too well that his wife would be absent again, and with time the sadness influenced by it passed, just like his feelings for her. He had always wondered how someone you loved could turn into a total stranger, and with Elena he had gotten his answer: Love passed away, disappointment was eternal. He was disappointed with their marriage, he was disappointed with the way it had turned out, his silly dreams crushed with the hammer of the harsh reality as the numbing feeling of happiness Elena used to cause passed. Since then he was trying to find happiness in other things and other people.

Christian loved to cook, he had learned to love it when he realized that he was spending most of his time at home with no motivation to write. The different recipes he found online or in cookbooks kept him busy and made him forgot about his failure as an author. Even though his meals were limited to one person, he always tried to go for perfection, training his skills until he was satisfied with the result and welcoming new techniques with opened arms. His newly found hobby also promised an escape of his failed career,

When Anastasia had moved in with them two years ago, Christian had been excited because he finally had someone in his house whom he could cook for. Anastasia had visited them before, she was usually with them on holidays, but he had never spent time alone with her until she moved in with them. At first he had been worried about the new inhabitant who happened to be the problem child of his new wife. From what he heard of Elena, Anastasia was going through a difficult phase, being bratty and disobedient her usual way of living. The young girl hadn't bothered to talk to him at first, she only saw him as her mother's new husband, too young and too handsome to be the stay at home husband who sponged off of his wife. She spent her days in her room, only joining dinner when her mother was at home because she insisted that Anastasia showed respect to the food she provided. The girl had no respect to give though, she was raised to hate anything that was linked to her mother. With a childish mood she would drive her mother mad, declining to eat the food that was put on the table, always ordering take out, screaming her lungs out whenever they fought, and crying her soul out at nights alone in her room.

Christian had stayed away from her, giving her the space she obviously needed. He had tried to convince Elena that she should try his way too, instead of pushing Anastasia into things she didn't want to do, but his wife had only snapped at him, telling him to mind his own business, she didn't need help raising her own daughter. He had watched her fail miserably from afar, before his compassion finally took over and he decided to try to approach Anastasia without her biting his head off.

On a night when Elena had been absent once again, he had changed his plans for dinner, knocking on the girl's door. He had noticed that she was constantly eating hamburgers for dinner, maybe that was the way to win her over. The girl had frowned when her stepfather who had barely spoken with her until was standing in front of her door, asking her if she would like to join him for dinner. She had groaned, telling him that she didn't want to eat any of the fancy stuff he and Elena loved so much, but he had surprised her when he told her that they were having hamburgers that night.

"Home made ones. And not the chemical, cholesterol-increasing ones you buy from that shabby place at the supermarket. You know that someone was shot in front of that shop, right?" Christian had said, feeling small underneath her shocked expression. As much as she didn't look like her mother, Anastasia certainly had her dominant appearance, filling the room with her persona and her voice, her confidence strong.

"Mum doesn't allow me to eat burgers underneath her roof." She had said with crossed arms, watching him shrug.

"She isn't here, right? And until she comes back we will clean all of the evidence."

There friendship had started that day, a simple understanding of each others needs and wishes which usually didn't contain Elena's annoying presence. They could trust each other, fool Elena into thinking that everything was going her way, even though they were living their lives as they wanted as soon as she wanted. Elena's absence meant freedom, and they loved being free.

The _click_ of a door getting unlocked made Christian look up, his chaotic thoughts forgotten – more like put into one of the many boxes inside his head where he hid all of his exhausting feelings and thoughts -, his ears peeked to hear the all too familiar noises of the place he had to call home. He heard how the floor creaked as Anastasia stepped away from her door which she had just unlocked, the official signal for the passing of her rage. It was always like that, Anastasia would fume and riot before she would silently cry to whatever thought was troubling her.

Christian sighed, brushing with his hands over his heavy lids, before he pushed himself away from the wood against his back. He saw no purpose in staying in his office anymore, writing had been neglected a long time ago, and since his wife had left he didn't have to fear another possible heart attack caused by her. He had found a new recipe just yesterday he was dying to try and even though Elena was going to be absent once again, he still could celebrate their anniversary with a nice meal.

Just when he had closed the door to his office after himself in the hallway in front of it, he heard how another door squeaked as the person in that room opened it. Quickly he turned around and saw one single bright blue eye staring at him through the little gap between door and its frame, the hallway aflame enough to see the reddened skin of her eye circles. Just like he had suspected, she had been crying.

Timidly Anastasia was staring at him, making him raise his eyebrows with tilted head. She closed her door immediately, a little too fiercely for his taste. He quickly changed his plans.

It seemed like preparing dinner could wait after all.

With another sigh he slowly made his way toward her room, not bothering to knock against her door before he entered it. Anastasia was sitting on her bed with her elbows rested against her knees, her face in her hands as her shoulders shook with silent criers. Christian frowned as he noticed the chaos she had created in her rage. Most of her books lay on the beige carpet floor, a few pages ripped out, her school uniform's burgundy blazer rumpled on the armchair below the window, her boots laying at the foot of her desk, and her one and only small plant at the bottom of a wall, its pot shattered to pieces with soil and aloe creating a mess on the floor. In her fury she had thrown all of her pillows to the floor, her blanket rumpled, only her stuffed bear was untouched and spared from her ire. Her room smelled of her, a sweet scent of roses mixed with something he couldn't name, maybe her shampoo and perfume.

Anastasia didn't look up when Christian closed her room's door behind himself, she didn't even flinch when he locked it. She kept her eyes closed as she quietly sobbed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she felt his stares on her. Christian scanned her from head to toe, ignoring her sobs, taking in her clothes, her school uniform's plaided skirt which reached her knees barely, her crisp fitted blouse covering her upper body and her knee high socks with two red stripes right over her patella. Her chocolate brown hair was loosely hanging down to her shoulders, the imprints of two hair ties implying that it had been put into two separate pony-tails left and right from her face before she took them down.

She didn't look like someone who would smoke joints at school, her room – even though it was chaotic now – didn't look like it belonged to someone who broke rules. On good days, her room was always neat and trim, her light carpet never featuring dirt, her bed made to be shown in an IKEA catalogue, the pictures of family and friends implying what kind of social life she had, no clutter disturbing her desk and nightstands.

Christian tilted his head as he starred down at her from where he was standing, the silence between them growing thick before he dared to break it.

"Joints? Seriously?" Christian asked with an impassive expression on his face, his hands crossed behind his back.

Anastasia sighed, crossing her arms at her knees and shaking her had to herself as she spoke. Deep down she knew what kind of mistake she had done, deep down she knew a lot of stuff about life and the rules accompanying it, but on the surface Anastasia was an easily distracted girl.

"I was stressed. And I needed to relax. Pot relaxes me." She said with a quiet voice, her explanation not even convincing herself, let alone her stepfather.

"And your little boyfriend? Does he relax you, too?" Christian snarled after a few seconds of silence in which he tried to understand why she would chose joints for relaxation. He couldn't find an answer, her stupidity irritating him. She was too young to throw in the towel and with her otherwise smartass behavior she should have known better.

"Jose isn't my boyfriend. He is just a friend. And my dealer." Anastasia confessed, furrowing her brows as she realized that her mother must have been calling the Rodriguez guy her boyfriend behind her back. It was such a typical thing for her bigoted, ancient birth giver to think that any male friend was her boyfriend.

"He is done being your dealer and your friend." Christian suddenly blurted out, his emotions taking over his calm exterior. His gray eyes flashed as Anastasia looked up at him with her own widen. Her nostrils quivered, her skin on her neck reddening as she spoke.

"You can't forbid me who to be friends with!"

It felt like a stab wound to his pride, his authority questioned by a little girl, as if he had no saying in what was going on in her life. His whole attitude changed as he felt the pressure of his insecurities and responsibilities leave his shoulders, she usually had that effect on him, his blurred vision now clear and focused on the girl sitting in front of him.

He knew that her discomfort caused by today's events was speaking out of her, he knew that she wasn't disobedient like this normally, but still he couldn't ignore the harm she had done.

First, she was breaking rules at her school by smoking pot with a dipshit who probably was imagining all the ways he could fuck her nice and dirty, then she was unnecessarily causing disorder in her room like a wild fury, and to make matters worse, she was questioning his decisions.

It was Christian's time to be furious, but unlike her he had control over his body and his expression. His calm caused more fear in her than his ire because she knew how well he could hide his real thoughts and expressions behind his practiced mask.

"Can't I?" Christian asked with one eyebrow arched, making her bit her lip timidly. He dared her to decline, he dared her to repeat her words, knowing well that she wouldn't have the guts to do so, not again.

"Maybe I should remind you how much I can forbid you." He went on with a dangerously quiet voice, watching her sit up on her spot, her shoulders square, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt as she starred up at him with a queasy feeling in her bones. She knew that she was in trouble, now more than ever, but she also knew how to take whatever was coming like a big girl.

Christian loved her courage and he loved testing its limits. It was amazing how much she could take with her 18 years, maybe even because of it.

A smirk tugged at Christian's lips, the tired feeling which had been bothering him all day long vanished, leaving room for the thrilling buzz coming from his brain's farthest corner, the place where he kept his forbidden wishes and dreams.

"You know what to do, Anastasia."

It was like watching a robot take orders, all senses shut, her fidgeting gone and a weird sense of calm spreading through her body when she got up to remove her blouse. While rules and orders usually bothered her, they were more than welcome coming from him. Something about his tone made her relax, his rules only meant to protect her, his orders only meant to reward or punish her, but never anything she couldn't take. She trusted him and knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, one word from between her lips and she could make him stop whenever she wanted to.

Careful not to anger him any more, Anastasia folded her blouse neatly before she placed it on her mattress, her hands reaching for her skirt next. She suppressed a curse when its zipper got stuck, throwing a nervous look toward the impassively waiting man as she forcefully tugged at the damned zipper. A relieved sigh left her plump lips when her skirt finally ended up on a floor, soon finding its place on top of her blouse in an equally neat state.

Christian tried not to groan out loud when she was standing in front of him in nothing but her white socks and panties, her bra probably taken off the minute she was in her room, he knew how much she hated to wear it at home. Her creamy skin was stretched over a fit, curvy figure with lean limbs and round hips and tits, her brown waves falling down to her slim shoulders, a long gentle neck carrying a heart-shaped face with impressive blue eyes, naturally red, plump lips and high cheekbones. Behind the spotless beauty she was hiding a spark that could set a whole world aflame, a wit that could tie anybody else's tongue and a heart that made it worth living for.

Christian was in awe with her.

Anastasia turned around, facing her bed as she knelt to lie down with her upper body on her mint green comforters, dutifully putting her hands on her sides as she placed her cheek on her soft bed, a blissfully crooked smile curling her lips, her eyes closed.

She was a true vision like this, lying in front of him, in his mercy, his to be punished, his to be rewarded, his to be fucked.

It was dirty, this thing between them, and mostly it was taboo.

He had questioned his own morals when it had started, questioned his whole being, his Catholic parents certainly had not raised a sinner, but here he was sinning whenever he could with the adolescent daughter of his wife. He had tried to fight against it, he had tried to resist her and her seductive glances, but his self-control had been thin back then. She had been hovering over him after their first time – something that happened on a day he was feeling terribly defeated and she was lonely -, whispering all the things he could do to her into his ear, telling him that every fiber of her body was aching for him, reminding him that a man like him deserved a young, tight pussy like hers.

Elena's otherwise very much appreciated absence had been only thickening the tension between him and Anastasia. As soon as she was back from school, she would slip out of her uniform, running around the house in nothing but a pair of shorts and a tight, see through top, making him nearly cum in his pants each time he saw her nubile figure, something raw clawing his insides while it begged to take her over and over again. He had hidden in his office, locking the door even so the seductress couldn't disturb him anymore, but she always found ways to drive him mad. She would send him texts, dirty words full of promises, pictures of herself squeezing her young, nubile tits with her rosy nipples hardened, pictures of her sucking on a lollipop with her cheeks hollowed, pictures of her fingers playing with her pussy only her panties blocking his view. Anastasia wasn't an idiot, she knew that sending him pictures was risky, her mum could catch them if she ever decided to go through her husband's phone, but she also trusted Christian's fear of Elena enough to know that he would never let that happen. For her it was obvious that the melancholic man was scared of her mother, and most importantly scared of losing of what they had, even if he didn't love Elena like he used to do.

Some people were just terrified of change, even though change could mean finding happiness. The unknown was tricky and unreliable, nobody liked to lose what they have only for a possibility of happiness.

Christian had been sick of himself, he had hated himself for being attracted to someone 12 years younger than him, someone who was related to his own wife. He blamed Anastasia for not letting it go, for making it impossible to forget his mistakes, he blamed Elena for bringing Anastasia underneath their roof, he blamed himself for having a weak moment. Ironically that one weak moment had made him feel stronger than ever before. Suddenly the clouds shadowing his days vanished, the sun prickling on his skin as light touched him for the first time, his lungs finally taking deep and clean air in. It was a cliché, a terrible one nonetheless, but it was his reality. Anastasia had become his reality.

The weeks after their first night together, they tiptoes around each other, Christian too scared to do the same mistake again, even though he was aching for it, Anastasia eager to convince him to give in to his needs. They were attracted to each other in such an intense way that being alone inside a room was nearly impossible without wanting to rip each others clothes off, their skin buzzing with lust and desire as their loins ached for each other. They would stare at each other whenever they felt safe enough, Elena babbling about her day at work the times she was actually home for dinner, oblivious to the seductive glances of her daughter. Anastasia would unleash the power of her pretty blue eyes, reminding him of how she had widened her eyes when she had deep-throated his cock for the first time, surprised of her own abilities and even more surprised of his size. She had seen guys big like him in porn, and she had seen guys with a little sausage as a dick in real life, but when he had dropped his pants in front of her for the first time she had been sure she wasn't getting anything bigger than him any time soon. He was a man among boys, the one who would ruin her for others. She was addicted to it, to him, to the orgasms he had given her, and she wanted more of him, of everything. Anastasia Lincoln Steele was greedy and hungry for cock, for Christian's cock, and she wasn't one to give up. Whenever she could she drove him crazy with her outfits, her words, sometimes with just a glance, giggling whenever he ran out of the room, his pants tighter in the front now.

When Christian finally had let go off his morals, he had made sure to enjoy it fully because he hadn't been sure if they could have a continuous relationship. It had been a hot day in summer and Anastasia had just returned from school, her friend's car driving off as she made her way inside. Just like she had known her mum was absent, her stepfather locked in his office. The fool had seriously thought that a wooden door could stand in the way of the things she wanted. She had made her way to her room with a smug grin on her face, deliberately sighing loudly as she passed his office. Christian had attentively listened to her steps as she walked to her room, his mind already buzzing with her presence in the house, his heart thumbing rapidly in his chest. He had heard how she closed her door behind herself, followed by minutes of silence in which he had become more paranoid, God knew what she was doing. She had been nagging him, always demanding his attention, trying everything to make his self defense crumble, so when she hadn't bugged him for an hour, he had relaxed, thinking that she was going to leave him be for today, he needed to rest after the days she had tried to seduce him, his cock constantly hard around her.

Just like he had suspected, her silence was deadly. His phone had announced a new text when he was starring at his laptop's screen, the words on the tip of his fingers but not on white paper.

 _Can you help me downstairs? Please :(_

 _A xoxo_

His eyebrows had reached his forehead as he read her words, wondering when she went downstairs without him noticing. He had sighed tiredly, knowing well that this was another one of her little tricks, but feeling too responsible to ignore her call for help. Prepared for anything she could possibly do, he had went downstairs, finding her in the kitchen in nothing but a tiny bikini, leaning against the kitchen counter with crossed arms underneath her tits. She had pouted, pointing to a jar of peanut butter standing on the kitchen counter, and asked him to open it for her since she wasn't as strong as him to open it, her long lashes fluttering. All the blood in his body had rushed to his dick, his balls protesting as they begged for a release, preferably a release caused by her, his mouth dry as he silently opened the peanut butter jar for her. Anastasia had babbled about how she wanted to swim in their pool since the weather was so good, but she was also hungry so she had decided to have a sandwich first, needing his strong hands for help of course.

"I love what you can do with them." She had breathed, licking off her spoon she had used to taste some of the peanut butter, her little tongue swirling around in her mouth as she moaned with a blissful expression.

Christian didn't know what was so special about her seduction on that day, it was nothing she hadn't done before, she always looked hot no matter what she wore, but he had given up that day. He was tired of resisting something he was dying for. With a swift move he had captured her by her hips, swirling her around in the air as she squealed loudly before he placed her on the kitchen island. He had made his way in between her legs which he spread widely before his lips were on hers, his hands on the back of her bikini top, ripping it off from her upper body. With hasty moves he had tried to get her wet enough for him, she was going to need the extra lubrication they way he was feeling, his fingers playing with her clit, circling fast on her nerve bundle, before she took two of his fingers in with a loud groan and the wild feeling of success. When he finally had fucked her, he had been rough just like she loved it, making her scream in ecstasy.

He had ravished her right there and then on the kitchen counter, knowing well that Elena could come back home any moment, knowing well that they could get caught, letting all the suppressed steam off, as he claimed her body as his, filling her with his cum and praising whoever invented birth control pills. Soon enough he found out that Anastasia was his own personal cum hungry girl, begging to be fucked whenever they could, seducing him with her quirky ways, her shy but flirty smiles, her bright eyes which starred up at him when his cock was buried in her warm, wet mouth. Each time they had fucked, he had sworn that this was the last time, this was the end, no more, there couldn't be no more, he had to stop, but in the end of the day he couldn't. She was too much to lose, she was the only thing he didn't want to lose in life.

Christian was thankful for the day he had started to allow himself some kind of happiness with her now, especially whenever she stood naked in front of him.

"What have you done today, Anastasia?" He asked her as he slowly walked toward her, his dick hardening underneath his pants. A childish excitement spread in his body, making him want to jump up and down, but externally he tried to be his usual calm self. She had to know that this wasn't meant to be funny, this was punishment for her misbehaving.

"I have misbehaved and disappointed my Daddy." The brunette mumbled with a pout of her lips, her words his own personal delirium, his title his own personal hell and heaven at the same time.

When she first had called him her Daddy, he had been 9 inches deep inside her tight cunt, her long legs thrown over his shoulders, her mattress squeaking underneath them as he pumped his dick in and out of her. She had been throwing her head left and right as she moaned and groaned whenever he hit that one spot inside her, her little hands grasping her pillow tightly, her brown hair a chaotic cloud framing her pretty face, her world shattering with the force of her nearing orgasm. He had stopped mid-thrust, looking down at her as if she had grown two more heads, asking her what she had called him out of breath. She had opened her eyes, unleashing the power of the sea blue irides, telling him that he was her Daddy because he always took care of her and she was his little girl who was ready to show him how much she appreciated his care with a confident voice, as if it had been obvious since day one, as if it was the most normal thing. He had gasped, now feeling more aroused than before, finding a new part of his psyche that day: the dominant in him had woken up from his quiet slumber.

"And what happens to girls who disappoint their Daddies?" Christian asked with a lecturing tone as he slowly unbuckled his belt, holding it in his hand as the anticipation in him bubbled underneath his cool surface. He was her Daddy, he was responsible of her upbringing and it was his job to teach her the proper way of life. Pot certainly had no place in the proper way of life, just like other men.

"They get punished because they deserve it, Daddy." Anastasia said, the arousal between her legs creating a wet mess on her panties. She loved when her Daddy taught her a lesson, she was eager to learn and she even more eager to prove that she was being a good girl for the man in her life.

"Yes, exactly, little one. Remember this the next time you decide to smoke anything with a boy at school or the next time you decide to play havoc with your room, okay?" Christian said, his hand reaching to her right butt cheek with his free hand, caressing her soft skin with gentle strokes, the creamy skin soon to be reddish.

She squirmed underneath his touch, silently aching for more. Even though she knew that she deserved this, she still felt anxious about the coming punishment, aroused, but nervous, too.

"I promise I will, Daddy." Anastasia mewled as he tugged at her panties, impatiently pulling them off. He didn't want anything to be in his way, they belonged inside his pocket.

"Put your hands behind your back, baby." He commanded with a hoarse voice, his excitement drying his throat. She was quick to follow his orders, her upper arms already aching when she clasped her hands at the small of her back.

Christian quickly tied his belt around her wrists, making sure it wasn't too tight, but also tight enough to make her unable to move. The sight of her, kneeling at her bed with her cute butt stretched out, her hands tied with his black leather belt and her face reddened with excitement as she waited for him to teach her a lesson, was enchanting his addictive mind, she was his own personal drug.

"You will count with me." He told her as put one knee beside her body, brushing her hair away from her face. He wanted to see her grimace when she tried to be a big girl by suppressing her cries. It was a good thing her eyes were closed, she certainly didn't have to see his goofy smile.

He shook his head, internally scolding himself for being a little too eager. Even though there was something immensely erotic about having the upper hand, being responsible of someone's rewards and punishments, he still had to put on a show for her sake. If she thought he wasn't taking this seriously, she would never learn.

While he hold onto her hair with one hand, his other hand was back on her butt cheek, slowly caressing it in circular movements, warming up his palm as he took deep, slow breaths in order to stay as calm as possible.

When his hand sharply hit her flesh, Anastasia gasped, the sudden pain going through her like a lightning bolt. She strained her arms, meeting resistance since her wrists were tied, squeezing her eyes tightly as she groaned. He hadn't hit her too hard, they were just starting after all, but her skin prickled underneath his hand which was now moving in circular movements on the spot he had hit her. Her otherwise creamy skin was pink where his hand met her flesh, her heart skipping a few beats as her body was flooded with arousal. It turned her on, the way he spanked her, the way he hold her down, the way he taught her a lesson. She was his and he was making sure that she never forgot. It felt great to belong to someone.

"One." Anastasia counted dutifully, taking deep breaths while preparing herself for what was coming. She knew she had broken some serious rules, he was going to make sure that she never did that again.

Christian's face lit up as she reacted the way he had wanted her to, acknowledging the pain and that she deserved it, but not letting it scare her. She was a big girl who knew that she deserved to be punished after the things she had done today. There was something sinfully erotic about the way her flesh jiggled underneath his hand when he spanked her, to see her groan in pain while she was welcoming the pleasure she felt from it, to see her learn. The impatient bastard in him wanted to be done with it, to fuck her hard and fast like his dick ached for, but being a Daddy meant to put her upbringing above his own needs.

Patience, he thought to himself. Soon.

"Two." The girl groaned loudly when he hit her buttock harder on the same spot, the pain more intense this time. She tried to raise her head but his hand pressed her down at her neck with her thick hair between his long fingers.

"Did that hurt, baby?" He asked in a soothing voice before leaning down to softly blow against the reddening skin on her ass. He couldn't resist her sweet butt and pressed a gentle kiss against her sensitive skin. She sighed, biting her lips to suppress a giggle when she felt his lips on her.

"Yes, Daddy." She answered honestly, knowing that honesty meant a lot to him. He smiled to himself, loosening his grip on her neck as a reward for her honesty.

"You know that you deserve it, right? You know why we are doing this, right, baby?" Christian mumbled roughly as he reached for her untouched buttock now. She squirmed when she felt his fingertips grazing her skin, biting the inner of her cheek as her guts clenched.

"I broke your rules. I am so sorry, Daddy." Anastasia whispered, her plump lips pouted. She felt queasy when she thought about her mistakes of today, the smell of weed and Jose's seductive looks as he watched her roll her joint on the back of her math book were still fresh in her memory. After a rough day and a few disappointing grades she had needed to relax and Jose had been more than willing to share his dope with her, even seducing her into it like he always did with girls. In a weak moment, a moment in which she had thought about all the failures in her life, mostly herself, she had given in to the temptation in form of a green plant and a too bright-teeth-showing smile of a boy.

"As long as you learn, I won't be angry at you. You won't smoke anymore, right, baby? And you won't spend time with boys who would love to fuck you, right?" Christian grunted, sure of himself and sure of her obedience, the thought of another man touching his girl inflaming him. Before she could answer, his hand met her flesh, making her groan out loud.

"Three." She croaked, her eyes teary as she felt ashamed of herself, his words reminding him of the disappointment she had caused. "I won't smoke anything with anyone. Never again. I don't want those boys. I only want you, Daddy."

Christian smiled at her words, enjoying the knowledge that she was his completely with body and soul. His next hit was more gentle, her skin prickling reddish underneath his hand, but it wasn't anything she couldn't bare. They knew each others limits, they knew when to stop, and most importantly they knew to trust each other.

"Four." Anastasia groaned, her wrists straining against the belt around them, the skin sensitive from chafing. Her knees were getting sore, her muscles slowly protesting against her position. She hoped he would have mercy with her, even if she was mentally strong enough to take his punishment, her body still had its limits.

Christian saw the discomfort written on her pretty face, he knew that her position couldn't be comfortable for a long time, so he decided to give her an ultimatum. A smug grin curled his lips as he watched the imprints of his hand on her butt. She hissed when she felt him go for another hit, but he stopped with his hand in the air, one eyebrow arched as he saw her wet and flushed cheeks. He knew her too well to know that her tears weren't caused by the pain she deserved after today's stunts.

"Are you exhausted, baby?" He murmured, blowing gently against her heated skin.

"Not until you decide that I had enough, Daddy." She answered proudly, knowing that he would very much enjoy her answer. His cock definitely did, straining against his pants. He suppressed a loud groan, thanking the big guy above for giving him a girl like this. She was everything he had needed when he didn't even know that he needed someone like her.

"I have a proposition for you, baby girl. You get to chose what happens next." Christian proposed while massaging her butt, his hands aching to touch her pretty pussy. The temptation just to reach down between her legs was big, but he did his best to control himself.

"How so, Daddy?" Anastasia asked with furrowed brows, now finally daring to open her eyes. She had to crane her neck a little in order to look at him, her blue eyes sweeping him off his feet. He wondered if they would ever stop having that effect on him, he hoped not.

"You are a big girl now, even if you break rules. I will let you chose between two things, okay?" He said with a tilted head, his free hand reaching to his hard dick covered by his pants, her eyes widening when he cupped himself. "Either you will take 5 more hits or you will give Daddy the special kisses he loves so much. You know what Daddy enjoys and you do it so well, baby."

The thought of her sinfully pouty lips wrapped around his cock was indulging his senses, her tongue wet as it circled his shaft, her teeth barely stroking his skin where thick veins pulsed underneath. His eyes rolled inward when he imagined her nose buried in his loins, his cock far deep down in her throat while she chocked around him, something she enjoyed as much as he did.

Anastasia licked her lips, eager to get them on his dick instead of baring 5 more hits which weren't going to be gentle.

"I want to give you my special kisses, Daddy. I love kissing you." She answered eagerly, wiggling with her tied hands. "Will you release my hands?"

"Do they hurt, baby? What about your butt? Does it hurt, too?" He asked with a concerned voice, his compassion shadowing his discipline.

"Nothing I didn't deserve, Daddy. But I want to use my hands when I give you my special kisses." She unleashed the power of the hidden innocence in her as she spoke, her eyes widen, her cute smile curling her lips. It was impossible to say no to a smile like that.

Christian groaned as he spoke, his fingers fumbling with his belt around her wrists, freeing her from the black leather.

"You make me very happy, Anastasia. It seems like your punishment has taught you well. Stand up, baby."

With wobbly knees Anastasia stood up with the help of his hands which hold her at her waist and her elbow, a satisfied sigh leaving her mouth. Her butt was sore, four hits enough to make her skin flame, but she had bared worse the time she had kissed another boy at a party. Her best friend Kate had persuaded her to accompany her to a party her cousin was hosting, Christian only had begrudgingly agreed to let her go even though he didn't particularly trust Katherine Kavanaugh and her circle of friends, but he didn't want Anastasia to miss all the things which every teenager should make – except those which contained weed and other boys. With the alcohol Kate had convinced her to drink bewitching her mind, Anastasia had done the mistake to let another boy kiss her, pushing him away immediately, although she had liked the feeling of his lips on hers. The guilt she had felt had made her confess her mistake to her Daddy as soon as she went home who had made sure that she never enjoyed somebody else's kisses again. Her butt had ached for a week after the spanking she had endured that day.

"How do you want me, Daddy?" Anastasia asked eagerly, her hand reaching down to touch his dick over his pants. He whistled underneath his breath, stopping her even though it nearly killed him. He grasped her face with his hands, making her dilated pupils look into his. Her beauty was more than he could bare, the ache to kiss her even worse.

He kissed her roughly, his tongue violating her mouth as his body buzzed with desire, her soft mewls caught in his mouth. She lost herself in his kisses, trusting his guide, their teeth clashing against each other. When they had kissed for the first time, she had felt like somebody had saved her from drowning, pulling her up from the suffocating water which was surrounding her, draining the will to live from her. He had given her something to focus on, something to revolve around, something worth living. For a long time Anastasia had asked herself what was so special about Christian Grey, only to find the answers in herself: he was the only one who cared about her.

Drunken from lust, Christian bit her lip a little too hardly, licking the spots his teeth had left tenderly. She didn't care, though. She loved it when he lost himself with her.

"Can you sit down, baby? Is your butt too sure?" He asked out of breath when they let go off each other, their saliva wetting their lips, their hearts beating fast underneath their ribs. Christian placed one hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating, the beat he loved so much.

Anastasia sighed when his wrist traced her hardened nipple, the touch making her toes curl. The knot between her legs tingled as she imagined him sucking on her nipples, he loved to play with her tits.

"I can sit down, Daddy. It doesn't hurt that much." She answered softly, nodding.

"Sit down then, baby girl. Spread your legs. Wider. Wider. I want to see your pretty pussy while you give me your special kisses." He commanded with a dry throat as she did what she was told to do, her pussy glistening from the wetness he had caused. His dirty girl loved spanking more than she knew herself.

With hasty movements he unzipped his pants, they soon found their place beside his belt on the floor with his boxers following.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED ;)**

 **Oops. Evil cliffy.**

 **Thanks for the love of last time. Hopefully you will love me even more now.**

 **Xoxo Melii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meli is back with Stepdaddy C.**

 **He and I are thankful for the love we got last time, hoping that we will get love again. If you think last part was dirty, then prepare yourself mentally for this one. If my parents knew what i am writing...**

* * *

 **Good Girl**

 _ **This story features a relationship between a teenage girl and her parental guardian (not related by blood). If this is a hard limit for you, stop reading now.**_

(...)

His cock sprang free, the purplish tip grazing his abdomen, the precum leaking out of him wetting his skin. Anastasia had seen a few cocks before him, of boys her age who were nothing in comparison to him and his colossal dick. She had seen a few in porn, some exaggerated, some minimalist, each of them seemed to do their thing because the female opponents were usually screaming with pleasure, but that was porn, it was supposed to look good on camera. Her past experiences with boys who couldn't keep it up longer than ten minutes had not prepared her for the man in front of her.

Everything about him, from his size, his techniques to his stamina, was intense and too much to handle at first. When he had first fucked her tight, little pussy with his hard, hot cock she had felt like somebody was tying her lungs, the air she needed to live only entering her body when she desperately panted for breath, her insides tingling and burning with lust. His desire seemed to be endless, he fucked her rough and wild on every surface of the kitchen, impaling her on his cock while her screams of pleasure filled his ears. Unlike her former sexual partners, this man could keep his dick up and most importantly, he knew how to make use of his stamina.

Christian Grey and his dick had opened a door to a new world for Anastasia. She was praying to God and divine providence to never experience a day without this new found world again. Anastasia knew that their relationship was sick, forbidden and taboo, and she knew that they most definitely didn't have a future together. She couldn't see him divorcing her mother just so he could fuck his stepdaughter more often because no one sane would leave a safe relationship for just a piece of nice pussy. As much as she only saw him as a good fuck, a great fuck even, she knew that she wasn't more for him either. She didn't want to be more, she only wanted his dick.

"Open up, baby. Wide and nice for Daddy." He said hoarsely, his hand stroking his cock slowly as he starred at her pink lips which she opened for him to reveal her glistening, wet tongue. He couldn't wait to feel it gently grazing his hard flesh, playing with the pulsing veins underneath his skin, her fingers timidly, but professionally cupping his balls as she took all of him into her tight mouth, his dick's tip down her throat, her gag reflex kicking in but that was also something she could control professionally.

Dutifully Anastasia opened her mouth wide enough for him, looking up at Christian with clear blue eyes which were known to mesmerize her Daddy. No matter how many snaps he took of her like this, he would never be able to capture her true beauty and innocence. No picture would ever be enough, only his memory trust worthy, but he feared that memories would fade with time. He could only hope for many opportunities to make new ones with her.

Taking a deep breath, Christian concentrated hard so he wouldn't blow his load the second his dick touched her warm, wet mouth. Trying to sound like a strict disciplinarian was a great distraction. He tried to remember that this was punishment for her, she had to understand what she had done wrong and most importantly, with whom she had done wrong. Another men were not an option for her.

"I have changed my mind." He said sternly, making her frown. She desperately tried not to stare at his dick, even though the way his hands moved on his own skin made her bits tingle. She loved it to watch him pleasure himself, her orgasms too intense and loud during sex so she always missed out his, but watching him pleasure himself gave her the great opportunity to watch his muscles contract, his sexy jaw clench and his eyes roll inward before he shuddered wildly, releasing his cum on her – the one and only place he was willing to cum if she insisted on watching him jacking off. Why jack off like a teenager if he had a horny girl to fuck, he thought arrogantly, but one look at her big blue eyes and her pouted mouth and he couldn't resist her pleas.

"About what, Daddy?" Anastasia asked shyly, biting her full bottom lip. Her breasts were heaving with the breaths she took as she watched his impassive expression.

Christian let go off his dick to reach out toward her face with his palm smeared with his pre cum, gently grazing her rose cheeks. She closed her eyes blissfully with that gentle gesture, smelling his pre cum and sweat on his hand, a smell she enjoyed very much. His thumb freed her bottom lip from her white teeth, opening her mouth. Greedily she took his thumb in, swirling her tongue around his finger, sucking at it, and tasting the pre cum on it.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, watching her immediately open her eyes. His finger was still in her mouth, her tongue still dancing around it in a sensual beat, and her blue eyes were patiently waiting. She was a true vision.

"You are desperate to suck Daddy's dick, aren't you?" He asked roughly, his throat dry as desire pulsed through his body. She nodded swiftly without letting go of him, watching a smile tug at his pretty lips. He was the epitome of male beauty with his gray eyes, his strong jaw and high cheekbones. His freshly shaved face was free of stubbles, making him look even younger.

"I will let you put your dirty, little mouth on my cock, baby girl. I want you to suck me, too. I want to bury my cock in your throat and watch you choke on it. You will endure it, even if you can't take it anymore, because you have misbehaved today. And you are not allowed to use your hands, do you understand?" He furrowed his brows at her, feeling her gulp as she nodded. Her hands were holding onto her comforter tightly, the need to touch him aching in her, but he had told her not to use her hands. She certainly didn't want to break another rule today.

"Good girl." He said with a nod, taking his thumb out of her mouth with a 'plop'. He used the wetness on it to stroke his cock again, watching her eyes follow his movements. She was such a cock hungry girl and the way she enjoyed sucking him off, he had to make sure to test her limits today since this was a punishment.

When he grasped his cock tightly, she automatically opened her mouth widely once again, waiting impatiently for him, her hands at her sides. She quickly tried to squeeze them underneath her naked thighs so she wouldn't be tempted to touch him. Christian slowly tapped against her lips with his hard flesh, watching his pre cum smear her pink flesh before slowly wandering to her cheeks. Like the good girl she was she didn't dare to move her face, although she ached for taking him in, she didn't even flinch when he smeared her cheeks with his cum, leaving a trace of wetness on her skin.

The horny monster in his chest growled at the image in front of him, making him groan in the back of his throat. He rubbed his dick against her cheek, her warm lips touching his base whenever he pushed his hips forward. When the tip of his dick nearly poked her eye, he quickly pulled himself away, not wanting to impale her eye with his cock. She giggled softly when he cursed underneath his breath, his cool exterior crumbling and showing the insecure and nervous man that he really was. Not long ago, Anastasia had wondered how a guy like him, who couldn't even look into the eyes of his wife when he spoke and who stuttered when he was really nervous, could be a dominant with her. She had found the answer quick enough since she was a rather smart girl, reading people her special ability.

Unlike her mother, she was letting him be dominant.

Christian tapped his dick against her cheek several times, hearing the sound which was created by his flesh hitting hers, enjoying the perverted moment in which a young girl was sitting in front of him with her mouth open and waiting to suck him off while he could literally slap her with his cock. He had tried slapping her for real once right when he was buried balls deep inside her, her juices wetting his dick as he thrusted harder and harder, an orgasm nearing for both of them. He had been starring at her pretty face, her clear skin, wondering what her cheek would look like with the imprint of his hand on it, he had spanked her butt before, he had wondered if it would make him feel the same desire. She had been willing to do anything he wanted until then, no position, no toy and no act had been too much for her, so he had wondered what she would do if he dared to slap her pretty face.

It hadn't been a hard slap, intense enough to color the spot he had hit her rosy cheek on yellowish white, before it returned to its rosy by exhaustion caused color. Her eyes, which had been closed, had popped open, starring at him in shock while his hips didn't stop moving from fucking her.

"Do it again, Daddy." She had begged him in a whisper, now his turn to be shocked. He had wondered if she was letting him do it because she thought he had enjoyed it or if she was actually enjoying it herself. As rough as he liked to be with her, he hadn't liked slapping her face, it was one of the few hard limits he had. They never did it again.

"Damn." Christian groaned when he slowly pushed his dick's tip into her mouth, feeling the graze of her teeth against his sensitive skin. Instinctively, he leaned forward to hold her head between his big hands, her brown waves soft underneath his fingers. Her tongue nipped tenderly at his skin, circling his slit as the taste of cum captured her taste buds. She sucked at him, her eyes open to see how he had thrown his head back with a silent curse on his lips, _fuck, fuck, fuck._ There was still so much left of him to take inside her mouth, she knew that when he was buried balls deep in her throat she wouldn't be able to use her tongue as much as she wanted, so she quickly made use of her freedom and teased his slit where pre cum was leaking out, making him gasp while his hands hold onto her head even harder.

"Baby girl, you will be the death of me." Christian let out, panting to catch breath. With one hand he brushed away the strands of hair from her face, watching the proud mischief in her eyes making her face light up. He brushed over the corner of her lips tenderly, grazing his own skin in the process which made him hiss. Thinking that they were standing too far away from each other, he put one foot beside her on the mattress so he could step closer to her, his dick invading her mouth more in the process. She took a deep breath through her nose, excitement and nervousness bubbling inside her just like every time he fucked her mouth. There was something sinfully erotic and powerful about having your lips around your man's dick, erotic enough to pleasure him and powerful enough to hurt him since he was putting his most valuable organ inside your mouth. Anastasia didn't think of blow jobs as degrading.

Slowly he pushed his dick further down her mouth, feeling the warm wetness of her tongue on his dick, her lips brushing over his skin more and more as he tried to get as deep as possible. He could feel her breath through her nose rhythmically, a good sign since she hadn't reached her limits yet. It had taken them some time to train her mouth for this, but Christian now saw that his patience had paid out. He gathered her hair into a chaotic ponytail at the back of her head to have a better view of her face while he fucked her tight mouth. He wanted to be able to see her eyes water and widen as she choked on his flesh.

She was a pro, she knew how to breath through her nose while her mouth was full of cock, her saliva hard to swallow with him inside her, but pleasant for him since her cheeks contracted around him when she gulped down. His eyes rolled inward, the urge to thrust hard and fast growing with every second, but he wanted to wait until his dick was fully inside her. One thrust wouldn't kill him, he thought with hormones raging inside him, trying to convince himself to break his own plan, but in the end it was his to break anyway. Just like she was his to fuck.

"Ah, baby." He moaned loudly when he thrusted in and out of her mouth, hearing the slurps her mouth made as his wet skin went past her wet lips over and over again. One thrust became many, he couldn't resist for too long, but it was sure worth it. Her eye lids were lowered as she sucked and licked rhythmically, her jaw starting to ache since he was big and long, but she even enjoyed that. Pleasing him was more than enough for her, it turned her on more than any of her past boyfriends had done.

She could feel his fingernails digging into her scalp when he suddenly thrusted hard so all of him was inside her mouth. He felt her choke from the sudden impaling, her throat tightening around him which made him grunt and curse. Instinctively she tried to pull her head away, the opposite of what they both wanted, he pressed her head toward him with a firm grasp while she tried to relax and breath slowly, ignoring the burning in her throat.

Christian was finally where he had wanted to be, his dick deep down her throat, her eyes widen and her mouth opened wide. He wished he had his camera with him, or at least his phone, it was not a new view, it was something he saw daily, but still each time she managed to look even more beautiful and sexy than the last time.

He had pictures of her in a secret folder on his laptop, the safest place since he knew Elena would never dare to touch his sacred work space. He had pictures of her like this with his cock in her tight, pink mouth, her eyes watery since he was tickling her tonsils with the tip of his dick, her lips wet from her own saliva and his precum, her cheeks heated as she starred into the camera with an obedient expression on her pretty face. He had pictures of her perky tits squeezed together by her hands as he took snap after snap, his main focus her hardened nipples. Like the good, docile girl she was she would patiently pose for him, even after he was done taking pictures of her tits. He would make her kneel in front of him while he jacked off, watching her tits, telling her to jump up and down so he could see her round flesh bounce before he cummed all over her chest. He had pictures of her with his cum on her tits, her lips and even on her tight pussy, marking her as his.

With her he had found a new hobby, the art of photography, erotic photography especially. She was his one and only muse, and with the amount of pictures he had taken off her so far he was sure he could open a perverted art gallery. But Christian Grey was no man of sharing. The day somebody else would see his little, private photo collection would be the day he would become a killer. Anybody laying eyes on his girl's naked body would be a dead man afterward.

He was such a possessive bastard.

"Take it all, baby girl. Choke on my cock." Christian pressed out through his lips, not waiting for a reaction of her before he started to thrust his hips at her face, his dick tickling her throat. His synapses were on fire, slowly spreading in his whole body and leaving a breathtaking sensation everywhere. Slurps and gargled sounds came from her, sounds he enjoyed very much, sounds he had recorded before so he could listen to them when he was alone. He would slowly stroke his dick while he looked at her pictures or listened to their audios, working himself up, knowing well that she was his to be fucked just in the room next door, before he would slander to her room where she was doing her homework or whatever she was doing when they weren't fucking, begging her to let him fuck her, telling her how hard he was, how he had jacked off to her, _so please get on all fours now and let Daddy fuck you, baby._ She had always wondered why he would feel the need to jack off to her pictures while she was in the next room, but she never had dared to ask because deep down she suspected that it was one of his fantasies to jack off to a woman who was so close to touch, something he probably felt too ashamed to talk about. Making him jack off for her pleasure always lead to discussions and her pleading, but it seemed like as soon as she was out of the room he was really into it.

Anastasia knew that Christian Grey was hiding something dark beneath his shy, insecure mask, and she wasn't ready to face it yet. She let him do his thing, let him do things with her, mostly because she enjoyed being impaled by his cock, and even more because she suspected that questioning his decisions wasn't a normal type of rule breaking. He took more offense whenever she dared to disobey his orders as if he was thinking that his words had more meaning that her free decisions. She suspected that he generally thought of himself as above of everyone else but his confidence was too thin to express his thoughts out loud, therefore he was in a constant inner battle, his confidence versus his narcissism. With a woman like Elena in his life, it was easy to get lost in her shadow, her success and her expertise making no room for anyone else. It wasn't something Elena did deliberately, but it was something she enjoyed very much, being above anyone else pleasing her in a way nothing and nobody had done before.

It was no wonder that the days Elena was out of town were the days Christian could shine and grow in his nature, unleashing his arrogance and dominance at home and feeling powerful for once in his life. Behind closed doors he could rule over his small world and Anastasia, bossing her around, telling her what to eat, what to wear, what to do, basically anything he wanted her to do and anything he wanted to do with her. The days Elena was on a business trip somewhere around the globe, they spent their time together without any barriers and without the fear of getting caught. They completely gave in to their desires, enjoying even mundane things together.

When they watched TV on her bed, Christian would lay down with his upper back rested against the pillows between his body and the bedpost while Anastasia was cuddled to his side with her head on his abdomen and his cock in her mouth. Lazily she would suck his flesh, her wet tongue swirling around his shaft and the precum leaking out of him would smear on her pouty lips, an orgasm close but not quite there yet. Anastasia knew what he liked, she knew that he liked the moment before an orgasm – the one where you lost conscience for a nanosecond, your breathing bumpy and all 6 of your senses turned off and replaced by the so called 7th sense: the orgasm.

Like the good girl she was she kept bringing him to the edge, making him dangle in the air, only her hand – or her mouth – keeping him from falling, before she pulled him back up. Each time it would feel like he had been revived through the buzzing lips of Anastasia, a new life starting just when its end came again because another orgasm would fight his way in.

When they went to the grocery store – this they also did when Elena was at home -, they would deliberately choose the farthest one so they could use the time properly with Anastasia's lips around his cock while he drove the car or a quickie on the hood in an isolated forest path. They would come back home, hours later with their bags full of groceries and Anastasia's pussy full of Christian's cum. Elena would be oblivious to the fact that her teenage daughter was running around the house with her husband's cum inside her, while Christian would enjoy his little girl parading her cum filled body in front of her ignorant mother.

"You like that, don't you? My little girl enjoys sucking Daddy's cock. And she does it so well." Christian panted, his hips thrusting in a frantic rhythm. He watched her big blue eyes stare up at him, tiny drops of tears in the corner of her eyes, her lips wide open with his dick invading her little mouth. Saliva mixed with pre cum was leaking out of her mouth, wetting her lips and her chin while creating extra friction. He cursed as his balls tightened, begging for a release, her slurps and gurgles only making him hornier and harder. With one hand he reached for her throat, feeling his dick underneath her skin which made him grin like a proud little boy.

"Look how deep I am. You have taken all of me in, baby girl. Can you still breath through your nose? Or do you want me to let you take a proper breath?" He whispered, hitting hard once and enjoying the moment in case she would want him to step back. In his eagerness and horniness he had gotten lost in the moment and in the back of her throat, forgetting about the punishment, forgetting about the discipline he had wanted to teach her. Nothing about this was something she didn't enjoy, only the choking causing discomfort but even that was something she loved.

She blinked twice rapidly, their code for 'yes' whenever he was deep down her throat, one tear rolling down her cheek in the process. Gently he wiped the tear away with his thumb, a caring gesture showing his loving nature.

"Do you want me to pull my cock out of your dirty, little mouth? Blink twice if you do." He commanded, his hands again on the back of her head, grabbing her hair tightly. He tried to roll his lips, pressing her nose against his loin once, before he tugged at her hair to make her look up.

Desperately aching for a long, deep breath, Anastasia blinked swiftly, even nodding her head so her teeth grazed his sensitive skin. She loved to be completely helpless, to be his to be used, and to have her mouth too full of cock to speak. Before she had met Christian, she had never considered being submissive or letting someone dominate her, but now the thought alone made something inside her flutter, her pussy wet and tingling with sensations. She rubbed her thighs against each other, her juices wetting her comforters while she was aching for friction, maybe from his hand, or his tongue, or his dick – anything he felt like using, she would welcome with gratitude. It was a good thing that orgasm denial as punishment wasn't her Daddy's thing, he loved to watch her cum too much to resist the opportunity.

With a swift mood, an euphoric feeling Christian tugged at Anastasia's hair and instinctively stepped away from her so his cock left her mouth with a plop, his foot which had been supporting him on her bed now on the floor beside his other one. Anastasia gasped, hungry for air, her jaw aching as she took deep breaths. She could feel how her Daddy slowly started to massage her scalp, making her look up to his eyes. His proud smile made her feel giddy, her smile giving her away.

"Look at my girl. Sucking cock like a pro." He praised her with a soft voice, watching her pre cum and saliva smudgy face with reddened cheeks and watery eyes. Her lips looked plumper now from all the sucking, he couldn't resist to kiss her. Planting a loud, wet kiss on her lips, he could taste himself on her mouth, a powerful aphrodisiac, knowing that it was his DNA mixed with hers. Burning with lust, he reached to his cock, starting to stroke it in front of her face, watching her eyes pop open as she thought he would want her to suck it again. Christian was feeling merciful after the splendid experience she had given him, so he gave her more time to breath.

"Watch me, little girl. I know how much you love watching me jack off. You always ask for it, begging me to watch like the dirty girl you are. Look how wet my cock is. You created a mess on Daddy's dick." He grunted as his hand went up and down on his wet, silky skin, his balls tingling with a nearing orgasm. Crap. He hadn't wanted to cum like this, he had wanted to fill her sweet pussy, marking her as his once again, but here he was cumming like a mad man. He couldn't stop moving his hand, he doubted that anybody could have made him stop at this point.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He had to make this count somehow. A frantic look toward her head where his one hand was still buried inside her brown waves and he knew what to do. Tugging hardly at her hair and making her throw her head back with a surprised gasp, he hold her tightly in place as he tightened the grasp on his cock, rapidly jacking off with her face right in front of him.

"Keep your mouth open and swallow for Daddy. Watch me so you can remember whom you belong to the next time you dare to smoke with some punk. If you do it again, I will have to use my belt for your spanking. You don't want that, right, baby?" Christian snapped with his lungs burning from exhaustion, his loins burning with desire and the power of a nearing orgasm. He felt like he was falling again, dangling on a cliff, gambling with his life and trying to win the bet for the girl in front of him.

"No, Daddy, I don't want the belt. It hurt so much the last time. I promise I won't smoke anything with anyone ever again."

Anastasia felt like she was dazed by the picture in front of her, watching his sweating forehead turn reddish, his brows furrowed, his jaw clenched in order to prevent a loud groan and his neck's veins pulsing as he touched himself in front of her face. His orgasms were a joy to observe, his already dirty mouth getting even dirtier which turned her on immensely. Horny and willing to please him she opened her mouth wide for him, waiting for him to shoot his load on her face, into her mouth, wherever he wanted to. She would lick him clean afterward, lick off her lips in case she missed a spot, and enjoy every drop of sticky, bitter cum because it was his, her Daddy's.

"Take it all, you dirty girl. Swallow it, swallow my cum." Christian groaned loudly, his hand's movement gaining speed, seeing stars behind closed eyes as his movements became uncontrolled and ungraceful. The air he needed to live was getting rarer it seemed, making him pant for more and more, his whole body burning and aching for a release, the feeling only intensifying as he concentrated on her breath gently grazing his cock and balls. He opened his eyes, saw her blue irides starring at him with her pink, tight mouth open and that moment, the moment he once again saw that he owned a pretty girl like her, that she was his to fuck and use, that was the moment he whole body wracked with spasms. Ropey, white cum left his dick in spurts, hitting her lips, her cheeks, her chin and her forehead with each spurt as he cursed loudly, feeling his dick slowly soften underneath his hand.

He had escaped what felt like death once again.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Btw, I opened a group on Facebook for my stories, you are welcome to join the madness if you want to recieve exclusive reviews and inspiration pics. Search "Patience of a Saint" and join :-* You are also free to add my Author account if you want to, search for Melisa Littlebadhero.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Melii xoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY (oh, the irony...)**

 **Hit me, baby, one more time. And for the last time :)**

 **Thanks for the love from last time. You guys are my** _ **Raison d'être,**_ **my sun and stars, my moon.**

 **Say Adieu to Stepdaddy C.**

 **NOT BETED!**

* * *

 **Good Girl**

 **Description:** Why is it bad if it feels this good? One Shot, AU, OOC, dirty, dirty Lemon.

 _ **This story features a relationship between a teenage girl and her parental guardian (not related by blood). If this is a hard limit for you, stop reading now.**_

(...)

"Fuck, baby. What did I do to deserve you?" Christian panted with burning lungs as he let himself fall beside her on her bed, his softening cock resting on his thigh as he starred at the ceiling, his legs dangling on the edge of her bed. He closed his eyes, slowly coming down from his high when Anastasia lied down beside him with her legs tightly pulled toward her body, her face still wet with his cum. She licked her lips clean, gulping the ropey texture down with a small smile tugging at her lips, her blue eyes watching the man beside her. She enjoyed the feeling he caused in her, the pride because she had made him lose himself, the joy because she nearly knocked him off his feet with her mouth.

Christian felt her breath on his neck, suddenly feeling the heavy weight of his shirt and wanting to get out of it, but he was still too exhausted to move. Lazily he managed to cup one of her thighs with his hand, slowly grazing her soft skin which trembled underneath his touch. He couldn't get enough of her, always touching her, secretly groping her with Elena only two rooms away, his hand kneading her perky butt while his fingers gently touched the seam of her pants or directly her panties if she was wearing one of her mesmerizing skirts. His dirty girl loved it, mewling in his arms as she whispered all the things she wanted him to do to her, _if only Elena wasn't present._ She teased him back, always making sure he got to taste his own medicine, their little game in a way killing her boredom.

"Are you wet, baby? Let me check." Christian said hoarsely, his senses finally coming back, his hand parting her legs with one move. When Anastasia felt his fingers part her lips, she moaned loudly, her pussy aching for a release.

"You are so wet. Did sucking Daddy's cock make you this wet?" He smiled, finally opening his eyes, his fingers professionally teasing her slit, his index finger at her entrance, his thumb at her throbbing bundle of nerves gently massaging it. Without moving his fingers from her wet pussy, he slowly turned around so he could prop himself beside her with his free hand, his eyes full of smug as he looked at her face. Blushing from head to toe, Anastasia had parted her swollen lips as she panted, feeling wanton and horny, her cheek, forehead and chin covered by his cum. Her legs were spread for his teasing hand, her arms on her sides grabbing her comforters tightly as his touch made her whole body buzz with arousal.

"Look at you, baby girl. Still covered in Daddy's cum and wetting his hand. You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now." Christian whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips, biting her bottom lip, before he slowly made his way to her cheeks. His nose brushed hers, her feminine Anastasia smell filling his nostrils, before he shamelessly started to lick her cheek clean, freeing her from his cum. He did the same thing with her forehead and her chin, before he kissed her again, making her taste him on his own lips, the arousal that went through his body unreal.

"Mmh." Anastasia let out as their tongues danced around each other, his mouth tasting like his cum, two of his fingers suddenly inside her tight pussy. She bit his lip a little too hard as she couldn't groan out loud like she wanted to, but he didn't mind at all. He pumped his fingers in and out of her soft flesh, her juices wetting him enough so he didn't have to worry about any pain he could cause, his little girl melting underneath him as her hips bucked up and down, fucking his fingers. She grasped his shirt tightly with one hand as she felt her whole body tingle with a nearing orgasm, her pussy's muscles twitching and tightening around him. She had craved this all day, the moment he finally made her cum, she had imagined it in class, even doodled a small picture of his cock on one of the last pages of her Calculus textbook. When her teacher had handed her a failed test, she had wanted his cock even more because it was the only thing which could make her feel good in the last few days, her mood absurdly melancholic. Her hunger for cock and her melancholy were also the reasons why she had given in to Jose's propose to skip next class, his eyebrows waggling as he said that he had something she could suck on – obviously a double innuendo, but also a code for a joint.

Christian plunged his fingers in and out of his girl's pussy where she was all swollen, pink lips with her juices leaking out of her, her skin hairless and clean just like the way he liked it. She had quickly waxed all of her redundant hair when their relationship had started, the way his pupils had dilated when he saw her fuzzless, pretty pussy enough of a reason to endure the painful torture of waxing.

"You want to cum like this?" He asked with a breathy voice, his thumb circling on her clit rhythmically, her lips parting as she let out a long moan, panting afterward as his fingers touched the mushy walls inside her.

"Yes, Daddy." Anastasia said, nodding furiously, her whole body twitching with pleasure. She felt her legs ache, the need to relax them big, but his fingers inside her caused too much of a good feeling to give in to her body's needs now. For all she cared, her muscles could keep aching as long as he allowed her the orgasm which was so close, _so so close_.

Christian grinned, something she missed since her eyes were tightly squeezed, as he added another finger, now filling her with three fingers, her muscles wet and loose enough to give in. Immediately, she tightened herself around him, her pink flesh squeezing his fingers as a cry left her mouth, _fuck, fuck, fuck_. This was it, this was her whole body shaking with a cold running down her back just to bundle in a hot ache between her legs, her skin blushing with her lungs burning, crooked star-like symbols dancing behind her closed legs. She had craved this all day long, even contemplated masturbating in the bathroom of her school, but her Daddy wouldn't have liked that, he wanted all of her orgasms. God knew what he would have done to her if he had found out that she had fingered her pretty pussy without him, his belt probably would have left some bruises on her behind. She cringed at that thought.

Suddenly, Christian withdrew his fingers from her pussy, biting her lip just as he slapped her pubic mound so his fingers grazed her clit, making her yelp in surprise. She opened her eyes with furrowed brows, her orgasm in the back of her head, his grinning face looking down at her as he stood up to pull off his shirt.

"Daddy?" Anastasia asked with a pout, her orgasm denied, making her want to cry. She had been so close, too close, he had never denied her an orgasm before, being too selfish to stop. He loved to watch her cum too much.

"You got to watch me, baby. Now it's my turn." Christian explained with a tilted head, watching her pout, the shadow of disappointment crossing her beautiful face. She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she waited for him to explain further, she felt too horny to understand his words.

"Daddy will sit down and lean back while you make yourself cum with your fingers in your pussy. He had to make himself cum, too. Now be a good girl and face the bedpost with your legs spread nice and wide for Daddy." He said slowly, his loins clenching as he took a look of her pussy before she could turn around, her lips red and swollen, her clit puffy. Remembering that his fingers were still wet with her juices, he was quick enough to lick them clean, her taste bewitching his mind and making him moan in the back of his throat.

Christian put a few of her pillows behind his back as he sat down with his legs spread, his slowly hardening cock laying on his thigh, his balls still tingling in the aftermath of his orgasm. His little girl quickly positioned herself in front of him just the way he wanted to have her, her legs spread widely, her pussy's lips parting, one of her elbows supporting her on her mattress, her other hand slowly massaging one of her perky tits, her fingers tugging at one of her hardened, reddish nipples. He sighed deeply, feeling satisfied with himself, and took his cock in his hand to slowly massage himself as he watched her please herself.

Anastasia would have preferred for him to make her cum with his fingers or his tongue, maybe even with his dick, since orgasms induced by him felt ten times better than anything she could do with her fingers or her toys, but since he had demanded for her to masturbate for him, she had no other choice than to do his bidding. Slowly she cupped one of her tits, knowing well that he loved to give them attention, throwing her head back with a soft moan leaving her lips as she twirled one of her sensitive nipples between her fingers, imagining him tugging, sucking and biting them. He would leave love bites on her tits whenever he felt extremely possessive, marking her as his, knowing well he was the only one allowed to see that pair of tits reserved for his eyes only. Afterward he would fuck her with her on her knees, tugging at her hair as he asked her whom she belonged to over and over again, her answer "To you, Daddy." each time. On these days he was especially rough with her, eager to make her understand whom she belonged to, a lesson Anastasia had understood already, but she still enjoyed it each time.

Timidly and scared to move to fast because she suspected he wouldn't like to watch a rushed show, she let her fingers travel to her stomach, her breasts forgotten for now, imagining his touch on her skin, her toes curling with anticipation as she got closer to her groin. She added a few gentle caresses, letting her fingers tiptoe on her skin, just so he had something to watch and enjoy, even though internally she was aching for a fast release. Finally her fingers found her puffy lips, a hiss leaving her parted mouth as she grazed her swollen clit, her thumb recreating the moves he had used before, massaging and flicking her bundle of nerves. She could feel his greedy eyes on her, his breath quickening as he watched her fingers part her lips, going up and down on her wet skin, teasing herself before she finally dipped in one finger inside herself, sighing with a pleased smile. The orgasm he had build up had hid itself, it was her job to bring it back.

Biting her lips with a sensual head tilt, she enjoyed the moment she had felt her own warm walls around her skin, her finger tickling her insides and making her neural system be all ablaze with lust.

"Mmh, Daddy." Anastasia moaned quietly, her finger plunging in and out, another finger slowly joining the party, making her tremble silently.

"This feels so good, Daddy." She added, a girly giggly leaving her lips, as her hips started circling in frantic moves. "Not as good as you do, though."

"Nobody can make you feel better than I do, right, little girl?" Christian said hoarsely, his cock hardening in his hand as he watched her touch her pink flesh, her fingers disappearing inside her. He knew that she was aching for more, he was proud that she controlled herself perfectly just because she knew that he loved a slow show.

"No, Daddy. Your hard cock is the only thing that can make me feel the best." She moaned, her fingers slipping out of her pussy as she pumped them too hard by accident. He noted it with a smile, shaking his head at her desperation.

"Make yourself cum and Daddy will fuck your tight pussy with the hard cock you love so much." He groaned, cupping his balls with his free hand, the other one pumping his cock, the veins underneath his skin swelling again.

Anastasia's insides twitched with anticipation, her muscles tightening around her fingers as she started plunge them in and out harder, her thumb pressing down on her clit. Her hips bucked up and down, her throat dry and her moans now louder. She was desperate to be impaled by his dick, her self-induced orgasm had to be quick. Her wrist started aching the harder she moved her fingers, but it was a pain worth the cause, her skin feeling aflame when the familiar buzz of a nearing orgasm spread inside her body. She was losing herself in her touch, in her own pleasure, the star-like symbols back behind her closed lids, her pussy's muscles tightening over and over again, twitching even, her fingers parting her lips and her juices wetting her whole hand. She imagined her Daddy licking her pussy, his tongue teasing her clit as his fingers pumped in and out, she imagined the squeals and groans which would leave her mouth as he fucked her with his tongue, keeping her legs spread with his shoulders and keeping her hips down with his arms. She would lose herself in his touch, unable to move, but able to scream out profanities – something he enjoyed only when she was cumming, otherwise she wasn't allowed to curse because good girls never cursed, unless they wanted to be spanked -, _fuck, fuck, shit, oh fucking hell._

"Oh God. Fuck. Fuck. Daddy, fuck, yes!" Anastasia screamed out when she cummed, her elbow supporting her body giving in and making her fall on her back with her legs still spread and her fingers still inside her twitching pussy, the waves of her orgasm hitting her with an intense force. She massaged her sensitive skin as she cummed, enjoying the uncontrollable jerks of her muscles, parting her pussy's lips wide enough to let him see properly. Her lungs were burning, her mouth feeling paralyzed, as she lay there in front of him. She was only hoping her orgasm had pleased him enough to finally fuck her nice and dirty.

Christian was more than pleased, he was raging with joy, her sensual little show hotter than anything he had seen before. No porn, no real experience could ever do justice to what she had shown him now. His little girl was a grown woman and he couldn't have felt more proud.

Noticing how exhausted she was from her orgasm, Christian gave her a few minutes to relax and made use of these minutes by enjoying the view in front of him. There she lay with her eyes closed and a pleased smile curling her lips, her fingers parting her pussy so he could get a view of her blushed labia, her slit twitching in the aftermath of her orgasm, waiting to be filled with his cock and his cum.

With his hand tightly wrapped around his cock, he imagined how he could fuck her, pre cum leaking out, thinking that he could just fuck her in this position, her legs left and right from him, him on his knees with his 9 inch cock deep inside her, the tip tickling her cervix, her breasts bouncing as she moaned and mewled in deep pleasure. To get deeper he could throw her long legs on his shoulders, hitting a certain spot which made her see stars, his balls slapping against her pussy's lips as he fucked her mercilessly, not caring about the fact that she wouldn't be able to walk without hissing in pain the next day, the thought turned him on even more to be honest.

Or he could flip her over, making her kneel as he teased her lips with his cock, making her beg to be fucked before he impaled her on his dick, holding tightly onto her hair as his hips thrusted against her butt which he would make shine in a reddish tone with the slaps he would give her, her flesh jiggling underneath his touch and his thrusts. She loved to be spanked while being fucked.

Maybe he could lay her on her side and fuck her from behind with one of her legs hold high by his hand, his fingers digging into her thigh's flesh as he fucked her pussy, her neck craned so she could kiss him, her moans and groans filling his mouth, her tits bouncing and giving him a great fucking view. He had yet to give them the attention they deserved.

Christian's fantasies ran wild and high, one dirtier than the other, but in the end it didn't matter in which position they lay. He only cared about his dick being deep inside her, everything else was just formalities. His balls tingled, silently begging for another release, as he crossed his hands behind his head, making himself comfortable in his spot.

"Look what you have done, baby girl." He said in a singsong voice, looking down at his lap where his pre cum leaking cock was resting on his abdomen, the tip purplish. "You have made Daddy hard again. Wrap your lips around him one last time, before he gives you what you want, sweetheart."

Anastasia finally was able to breath properly, her lungs' burning passed and her throat not dry anymore. Her legs were still trembling as she crawled toward her patiently waiting Daddy, her pussy tingling as she moved. Her tits were jiggling as she moved, a view he enjoyed very much. She supported herself on his thighs with her hands before she leaned down to kiss her Daddy's hard cock, licking off the pre cum and circling her pink tongue around his head.

"Mmmh. Daddy tastes so good." She let out as Christian sighed deeply, his muscles clenching. His little girl licked him like a lolly pop from the base right above his balls up to his leaking slit, her professional tongue teasing him with gentle moves, her nose brushing his abdomen just like her breath. She quickly pressed a kiss on his dick's underside, giggling at her own actions.

"I just kissed your dick." She said with a cute smile on her lips, kissing him again.

"I hope you will do more than that, baby." Christian joked, loving the way she could laugh about anything, her giggle the most wonderful melody he had ever heard.

Anastasia finally closed her lips tightly around his tip, sucking gently and hollowing her cheeks in the process, her saliva wetting him. She felt his hand suddenly on the back of her head, pushing her down greedily, her hair falling around her face like a curtain. He was quick enough to gather it in a ponytail with his other hand, she was thankful. Both of them widened their eyes when he hit the back of her throat, a silent curse leaving his mouth while she concentrated on her breathing. He took his hand away from her head because there was no need to push her down anymore, and reached down toward her tits, greedily groping them, his fingers mercilessly tugging at her lips. His hips bucked when he felt her groan around his cock, making him contemplate fucking her mouth again before he could fuck her pussy, but eventually he decided against it. The need to feel her pussy was too big.

"Suck one last time and get Daddy's cock wet, so he can fuck your pussy nice and dirty just like the way naughty girls like you deserve to be fucked." Christian groaned, allowing himself to buck his hips, making her slurp and gurgle, her mouth feeling hot and silky around his skin. He tugged at her hair swiftly, making his cock leave her warm, wet mouth with a 'plop', immediately pushing her shoulders roughly so she fell on her behind with a soft cry.

"How do you want to be fucked, baby girl?" Christian groaned as he knelt in front of her with his hand wrapped around his dick, pumping up and down on his wet skin, her saliva all over him. She smiled giddily, raising her legs high in the air with her muscles clenched, her toes curled, spreading her legs even further apart like the tease she was. Her pussy was glistening with her cum, her pinkish lips parting and revealing her vulva.

"Like this, Daddy." She answered, arching her back so her tits were standing out. Their sight made Christian gulp hardly, in a swift move he had her legs pressed down left and right on the mattress so he could make himself comfortable between her legs, his dick right between her pussy's lips, his hands and mouth greedily on her tits, sucking and biting one of the sensitive nipples, the other one being tugged by his free hand. Anastasia cried out with a shaking voice as his cock grazed her throbbing clit, his mouth savagely abusing her tits, a mix of pain and pleasure making her throw back her head deliriously, her hands grasping her comforters tightly.

Christian enjoyed the soft skin underneath his hands and lips as he nuzzled her breasts, groping, licking, sucking and biting them as he wanted, leaving red marks on her skin. He wished he had cummed on them, massaging his cum into her skin afterward so he could use it as lotion to fuck her tits, an image that was forever etched on his memory.

"Daddy. Please. I need you." Anastasia whined, her hips trying to buck underneath his heavy weight, his body pressing her down onto her mattress. His cock kept teasing her, sandwiched between her lips, the cum leaking tip hitting her pulsing clit with each thrust. He nearly creamed himself when he heard her beg, her warm pussy not helping either, but he was enjoying the moment with her tits too much to stop now, delayed gratification always felt better anyway.

"Patience, baby." He sounded throaty when she spoke, his lips back on her tits as soon as possible, feeling her revolt underneath him. She shook her head left and right, her hips bucking frantically and trying to make his cock slip in, her movements making him groan. With a swift move, he reached up to hold her chin firmly in between his fingers, making her yelp.

"Stop fucking moving." He said with a strict tone, making her open her eyes, a petulant expression crossing her pretty face. His gray eyes burned with desire and anger, making her feel small in her skin.

"Next time you move, I will just fuck your mouth and leave you wanting. Do you understand?" Christian asked with furrowed brows, his grasp on her chin making it hard for her to nod.

"Good girls wait patiently for their Daddy's cock. Being disobedient will only cause more punishment." He reminded her now with a softer tone, his hand releasing her chin, before he started sucking on her other nipple, enjoying the sound of her soft moans, her body as still as possible underneath him.

"Look at those little buds. I bet I could make you cum like this. You like me sucking on your perfect, little nipples, don't you, baby? What about biting? Do you like that, too?" He mumbled in between sucks and kisses, her soft flesh kneaded between his fingers. Her tits were young and plump, not saggy, her nipples rosy and sweet, and they were the first things Christian had ever noticed on her sexually. The thought had first crossed his mind on a day they had been visiting his parents who were hosting one of their famous barbecue parties, the guests consisting of Elena, Christian, Anastasia and a few neighbors, a few months after Anastasia had moved in with them.

Dressed in a shamelessly curt bikini, the girl had sunbathed right beside the pool with her headphones plugged in so she could ignore the adults professionally, something her mother didn't appreciate at all, when Christian had found himself starring at her from afar, the thought of bringing her food crossing his mind just when his eyes had landed on her heaving breasts hidden underneath her blue bikini top, her nipples hard underneath the wet fabric. He had caught himself focusing on the a little too intensely, immediately chastising himself for his morally wrong thoughts, the picture of Anastasia's perky tits always in the back of his head though. Back then he had blamed the abstinence of sex in his marriage, Elena always either too busy or too exhausted, his will to have sex with her dying more and more with each passing day, but now he knew better. He had always been pulled toward Anastasia by an invisible force, he had just not acknowledged it hold back by his morals and society.

"Make me cum, Daddy. Please." Anastasia whispered, her beg tying her throat as she pouted. She was aching for another orgasm, her body tingling with unyielding desire, him teasing her was only making it worse.

Christian suppressed a smile, biting her nipple extra hard to make her yelp, before he sucked hard on it, pulling away his head at the same time so her little bud left his mouth with a loud 'pop', her tit jiggling afterward. He looked down between them where his dick was pressed between her lips, her soft moans filling his ears, their sexes and sweat creating a mix of smells which lingered in the room.

"You are creating a mess on Daddy's cock." He commented, watching his dick in between her labia, the hot feeling of her on his skin intoxicating.

"You want to be fucked this way, baby?" His question was meant to make her wait even more, he was playing with her patience which was like putty in his hands at this point.

"Yes, Daddy. Yes, please, yes. Please, Daddy. I need you." She groaned, giving him her best puppy dog eyes as she plead, watching him grin smugly at her. Anastasia was certain that he got off on this, her begging him, because it gave him the illusion of power, to be in control. She didn't care what went through his mind, though. She only cared about the orgasms he could give her.

"Daddy is going to give you what you want then." Christian said, suddenly grasping both of her legs and bringing them together on one of his shoulders, his one hand holding her tender ankles, his other hand parting her pussy and holding his cock to tease her sensitive lips, going up and down, circling her throbbing clit, making her sigh in relief. His tip teased her slit, the feeling of her warm, wet skin on him making his eyes roll inward, before he slowly pushed through her lips, parting them with the wide tip of his cock, the idea just to plunge in hard and fast alluring.

"Oh yes, Daddy." Anastasia cried out, her nerves burning with desire and her hips bucking uncontrollably, making him groan out load. He wasn't even inside her, but he already felt like cumming.

"Daddy is going to fuck you now." He said hoarsely before he pushed her legs down toward her torso, his dick entering her swiftly, making her gasp and her blue eyes bug out, her mouth shaped as an 'O'. Only his tip was in, but she felt full of him already, knowing well that there was still so much to take, her pussy wet enough, thank God. Her whole body was ablaze with the lust and desire he caused, her skin full of goose bumps, as her back arched when he slowly thrusted forward, more of his delicious cock entering her body.

"Oh God." She moaned out loud, her eyes rolling inward, while he grasped her thighs tightly, his fingernails digging into her skin. It was a war between lust and control, the need to push all of him inside her swiftly was overwhelming since her pussy was clenching around him just the way he loved it, but somehow he managed to go slow, wanting to enjoy the moment and to give her the time she needed to take his cock in. Surely she was wet and horny enough, but he was too big to take a risk, the thought of unintentionally hurting her in any way making him be extra cautious.

"Daddy, it's so good. I love your cock so much." Anastasia whined with a hoarse voice, her hands holding her own thighs pressed against her chest. It was a good thing she regularly took Pilates classes, her Daddy could fold her like a pretzel without her tearing a muscle thanks to them.

"I am not even half way in, baby. Relax and take in all of me." He shushed her, watching her equally red face smile up at him, her teeth biting her lips as he pushed once more, his turn to moan now because the way her pussy was wrapped around his dick was too fucking good, _so fucking good, hell yes._ As sad as his life was, it sure was worth living for this exact moment, this feeling and this girl.

Warm, wet and silky her walls were welcoming his cock in a tight embrace, her moans getting louder the deeper he got, one wanton cry leaving her mouth when he was balls deep inside her, her hips bucking as a silent plea to start thrusting with his, a plea he fulfilled with great joy.

"Fuck, baby. You are full of Daddy's cock. You have no idea how good you feel around him, no idea really. Do you want him to fuck you hard and fast?" Christian groaned with squeezed eyes, feeling her legs tremble underneath his hands as he slowly withdraw himself from inside her pink pussy, before he slammed inside her with a quick move, making both of them moan loudly.

"Hard and fast, Daddy. Please." Anastasia begged loudly, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Her whole body buzzed, her pulse sending waves to all corners of her, she was certain that even her little toe was thumbing to the rhythm of her heart.

"As you wish, little girl." Christian said with a cocky grin, before he finally gave in to his wish to fuck her raw, his hips thrusting swiftly toward hers, her pussy slurping around his cock. His balls hit her lips with each thrust, her walls tightening around him as bolts of pleasure hit her nerves, putting her on invisible fire in the process. This was better than any pleasure she could give herself with her fingers, this was heaven on earth, this was her Daddy fucking her and taking care of her needs.

"Daddy." She cried out, stretching out the word and ending it with a squeal as her body jolted with his thrusts, her muscles twitching uncontrollably.

"Daddy is right here, little girl. He is balls deep inside you, fucking you." Christian grunted with a hot ball of lust sitting down in his loins, his balls heavy with cum desperate to leak out and fill her pussy, her hot walls squeezing him tightly as if they were trying to milk him dry. Sweat was running down his neck and forehead, cumming earlier giving him more stamina, but also adding more to his exhaustion, his muscles starting to burn the more he pumped in and out of his girl, only the feeling of her hot, tight pussy making it worth the pain.

He bit his lips hardly when the familiar feeling of a nearing orgasm made his balls tingle, his hips bucking ungracefully, his dick hitting that one spot which made her see figures behind her closed lids, her whole body feeling extra sensitive, the air she took in drying her throat, her lungs burning and her throat aching from the sounds leaving her mouth, begging him to go harder and faster, his dick pumping in and out furiously just like she wanted, a bundle of lust tying her body right between her legs, ready to explode, ready to let loose. The crooked stars came back when he cursed loudly, his dirty words only making her hornier, the sensational feeling of falling hitting her with the force of a wrecking ball as her body twitched and jerked uncontrollably underneath him, her pussy clenching tightly around her Daddy's cock.

"Yes, cum around Daddy. Fucking hell, you are tighter than ever." Christian roared, the mattress of her bed squeaking underneath them as he fucked her through her orgasm, his own lingering in his loins, waiting to blow his load into the far depths of her puffy, pink pussy, his seed filling her. The dirty part of his brain imagined him impregnating her, his seed growing inside her to a baby, their baby, her body changing with her pregnancy, with his baby inside him she would totally be his, no doubts there. Her body would grow, her breasts heavier and bigger, her stomach swollen, their child growing inside her making it obvious to anybody that she belonged to him, his baby mama, _fuck, fuck, fuck_.

He needed to see her face properly, watch her tits bounce with his thrusts, so he quickly separated her legs, placing them left and right from his body, his cock slipping out of her in the process.

"Don't stop, Daddy. Please. Don't stop fucking. Please. Please." Her protests came immediately with a cry, thinking that he was stopping, but Christian had no intentions to stop.

"There, there, baby." He soothed her as he pushed his cock inside her, groaning in the back of his throat when he saw her grimace with arousal, her eyes blinking rapidly and her lips parted, her hair lying around her as cloud of dark waves. Her pussy was still twitching, the aftermath of her orgasm numbing her, when he started to push in and out of her, watching cock disappear between her swollen, pink lips, her clit puffy. He hold her legs down on the mattress as he fucked her, allowing himself to let loose, he wanted to cum and he hoped she would cum with him, too.

"Do you want Daddy's cum, baby girl? Do you want him to fill you with his cum?" Christian asked hoarsely, his cock penetrating her insides, while his words threw her insane. She groaned and nod as she answered, begging just like he had wanted her to.

"Yes, Daddy. I want your cum, all of it. I want to feel you inside me, so, so full of cum."

 _Mmmh, mhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ who was he to decline his little princess something? His thrusts became frantic again, hitting hard and proper, her mewls and screams filling the room. They usually fucked in her room, the bed giving the best opportunities for different positions, and in some way it felt more safe as if the rest of the house was too public, as if Elena couldn't ever catch them in her room.

"Are you going to keep it inside you? Run around the house with Daddy's cum leaking out of you?" He asked again, his balls clenching as he felt the pressure of his orgasm on them, he was certain that it wouldn't take him longer than a few minutes to cum. Anastasia mewled when she suddenly felt his fingers tease her pulsing clit, her ability to answer his questions gone for now, the stars were reapproaching her, her eyelids heavy but she resisted the urge to close them since she didn't want to miss out his orgasm.

"Unable to speak, aren't you? Poor girl can't speak because she is too full of her Daddy's cock. Good girls keep their Daddy's cum inside them as long as he wishes, okay? You will run around the house like this all day and you will greet your mother in the evening with my cum leaking out of you." He pushed out through clenched teeth, his hips bucking in and out of her pussy with quite a force, nearly lifting her from the mattress. This was fucking, and this was fucking great, she was fucking great, her pussy was fucking great, it was made to be fucked by him and him only. The thought of anybody else fucking his little girl drove him mad, it also made the urge to release his cum inside her bigger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He roared loudly, throwing his head back, his fingers feeling numb from rubbing her clit, her pussy clenching around him again as she cried out another orgasm, he didn't stop teasing her clit, though, wanting to make her cum again and this time with him. He was getting lost in her, in the feelings she caused, in the hotness of her pussy, his dick twitching inside her as he fucked her hard and fast, his balls, God, his balls buzzing full of cum, cum he needed to release, _goddamn, he was cumming, cumming like a mad man._

"Anastasia." He let out loudly, panting as thick ropes of white cum spurted out of his dick, filling her clenching and cumming pussy. His knees gave in, making him fall face down toward her, his nose hitting the mattress right beside her head, the intensity of his orgasm making it impossible to worry about his weight on her. His hips didn't stop moving, he fucked her through his and her orgasm, feeling his cock twitch and spurt, her walls clench tightly, as both of their hearts throbbed quickly in their chests, their bodies sweaty from exhaustion.

"Daddy, that was _so good_." Anastasia whispered softly underneath him, her hands making their way to his back which she caressed gently, his hair on his neck tickling her nose. Christian just grunted into her mattress, unable to move or speak, just thankful for the gentle touch on his back.

"I can feel your cock soften inside me." She said dryly, a giggle escaping her mouth, making him smile.

"Do you think we can make it hard again?" She whispered shyly, wiggling her hips and making him groan as his sensitive skin moved inside her.

"Give me some time, little girl." Christian groaned, slowly pushing himself off of her and pulling his slackening dick out of her, both of them hissing. With another groan he rolled to the side, falling on his back beside her, once again starring at her ceiling, his heart beat not slowed down yet. He needed to recover before he could fuck her again, otherwise he would risk an early death by heart attack.

"Look at my pussy. God, you really destroyed it." Anastasia said when she sat up and took a look of the view between her legs, white cum leaking out between her puffy, pink and well used pussy, noticing the marks his fingers had left on her thighs. "In fact, you totally destroyed me."

"Sorry about that." He grumbled, closing his eyes as his lids got heavier with sleep. He heard her giggle, soon feeling her hand gently caress his chest, feeling his heart beat underneath his skin.

"I wasn't complaining, Daddy." She whispered seductively, leaning down to press a kiss on one of his nipples, her hand wandering down south toward his soft dick which was resting on his thigh. He caught her hand quickly, gently grasping her fingers and bringing her hand up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. Her libido was on fire, her youth a major factor, but unlike her he needed a few minutes to rest and recover.

"Give Daddy some time. Fetch him a cup of water, baby." He whispered, hearing her sigh. She was pouting, something he couldn't see, as she quickly stood up to fulfill his order, although she would have prepared to play with his softened cock, watching go hard was too erotic to be missed out. Since they were alone at home, Anastasia didn't bother covering her bruised and used body up, only putting on her panties so she wouldn't leave a trace of cum, before she carefully walked toward her room's door, already feeling how her panties got wet with her juices and his cum leaking out of her. Just when she unlocked the door, she remembered something, turning around on her spot to walk over to where Christian was lying still with closed eyes.

She took him by surprise when she suddenly leaned down to kiss his lips, her tongue invading his mouth immediately, a kiss he enjoyed very much. When she let go off him, a string of saliva, his and hers, still connected their mouths, breaking off when she pulled herself away, a smile tugging both of their lips, before she whispered her next words with a fluttering heart.

"It's our anniversary today, Daddy. We are one year old."

* * *

 **Ah, finally done.**

 **THANKS to everyone who pushed me through this, the Ladies of Weird and Kinky, the Ladies of Chicky Nuggys, the Ladies of Grey's Ladies, the Ladies of the Naughty Group, and last but not least, the Ladies of Patience of a Saint.**

 **Thanks to my Essie boo for being the annoying pushy fun sized person that she is :-***

 **Until next time (not on this story, though)**

 **Melii xoxo**


End file.
